


Déjà vu?

by Needtodo



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maybe Time Travle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needtodo/pseuds/Needtodo
Summary: Something is wrong in the world of Sookie Stackhouse. Did she forget to change the date on her calendar? And why is everybody acting like tomorrow never existed? Rated T for language and stuff.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FF-net. I'm fixing a few mistakes before posting. 
> 
> I own nothing and owe everything.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

I woke up and replayed the evening's events in my head. For someone who was always hoarding new things to keep from being bored, I'd stored enough up to last me for weeks. The people in Fangtasia, alone, were food for examination, to say nothing of the vampires.

I was still determinant not to call Bill again. He had disappointed me – nah! who am I kidding? He pissed me off. Calling me naïve and bossing me around.

I sighed and got out of bed I had to go to work today and I could hear Gran was up buzzing around in the kitchen. As I brushed through the door to go to the bathroom I noticed that I had forgotten to change the leaf on my word-of-the- day calendar. That was weird, I always remembered. Pulling the leaf off, I had a feeling that I had done that before and seen the word before. Word of the day was; Déjà vu. It made me feel uneasy I just stared at the word for a minute or five. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

Washed, dried and dressed I felt happy and ready for the day looking forward to telling Gran about my experiences at Fangtaisa. The radio was playing and the news went on the moment I entered the kitchen and saw Gran wearing the same clothes as yesterday and having the same smear of flour on her cheek. Actually everything was like yesterday. The news even proclaimed that it was yesterday's date to day. I could feel my brows knit and listening in on Grans thoughts, a thing I usually never do, she thought of today as Friday, but yesterday was Friday I was sure.

'Gran what's the day to day? I think I'm a bit confused.' I confessed sitting down at the table. She told me that it was Friday and the date of yesterday.

'Are you okay Hon? If you are not feeling well you should cancel you date with Mr. Compton tonight.' She declared putting eggs and bacon down in front of me. What was going on? Gran never served the same breakfast two days in a row. Was I wrong about what happened yesterday? Did I dream up my visit to Fangtasia and picking up my paycheck? Gran chatted away and I knew exactly what she was going to say word for word. This was making me a bit nauseated. It was unnerving. I contemplated telling Gran but she would just get worried. I tuned out and concentrated on my food and as I cleared my plate I decided that I would act according to yesterday and see if the rest of the day played out exactly as I predicted.

Somehow I had traveled back in time and the first rule of time-travel is 'don't change anything', so I was determined to go about my day precisely as yesterday. I didn't want to mess anything up that's for sure. Pissing of the universe is not a good strategy.

'No I'm fine Gran just a bit confuse about the dates.'

The day went on and nothing changed. When it got time for me to get ready for my trip to Fangtasia with Bill I considered foregoing the white dress with the bright red flowers and put something less shiny on to fit in with the fangbangers and vampires at Fangtasa. But again the warning from all the books, series and films I had read or seen about time-travel always pressed the 'do not change the tiniest thing or you will be in trouble'. I dragged on the dress and damn I did look good in it.

Sam called for me to pick up my paycheck and I went to Merlotte's . It was really hard to remember how I reacted to every little detail yesterday but I did my best and so fare I didn't recognize any change in people's behavior so I hoped I got away with it. I went home to find Bills car parked in front of the house. The day's events had been pleasant and some of them bordering on plain boring living them through for the second time but meeting Bill after his behavior yesterday left me with a jumble of feelings and thoughts. Did I have it in me to go through the night and repeat the night before? I wasn't too sure about that. And what was this? Why did I go back in time?

Walking in meeting Bill sitting on the couch and watching and hearing his strange reaction to my dress again really hurt and irritated me. I really had tried my best. This was going to be a very exhausting night. I realized it was harder to deal with Bill than other people maybe because my feelings for him was so messed up after yesterday vol. 1.

On the road to Fangtasia I discovered that Kenny G two nights in a row was too much for me and I started to hum inside my head so not to get too antsy. Fangtasia looked exactly as expected and Bill said to the vampire at the door that he was mainstreaming and I again asked what he was telling her getting the same explanation. Boring as cardboard but also unnerving that I could not get any detail wrong. If I did, there would be hell to pay I was certain.

Inside Fangtasia I noticed allot of new details which I could relate to reading a book more than once. But I could not get too carried away it took a lot of concentration following my original path through the night. I did however glance in the direction of Pam and Eric. A lot of my feelings were changed and I wondered if that counted as changing the past? But I could not help the feelings, I was not as scared as before and Bill annoyed me even more than he did originally.

Later when I asked if Eric was mean Bill told me that all vampires was mean and that they all were very strong and very violent I still said 'not you' but in my head I was saying 'I mean strong' and mentally I put my tongue out at him. Childish I know.

I was beginning to think of the evening as a form of odd play where I had to play my part and don't miss any clues and don't mess up any lines.

Getting in front of Eric and Pam again going through the motions of Eric laughing at my feisty response - I liked his laugh I realized - and Bill squishing my arm hard, I was beginning to feel very rebellious and I really needed this evening to come to an end.

The kiss on the drive home was still at great time for about five minutes. But this time along it really sat with me when he said;

'If you do that anymore. I'll have you whether you want to be had or not.' This time I got stuck on the 'whether you want to be had or not' it kept resonating in my head like a foreboding. We had the same awkward ending to the evening and as I crawled under my covers I was so exhausted that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Yesterday vol. 2 through 6 was what I called it in my mind. Five days that was exactly the same – though I learnt new things every day - I was going insane, though. I played the part to perfection and nothing changed - I was stuck I limbo. I was slowly getting more and more fed up with Bill, hating eggs and bacon for breakfast and longing to wear something else than that damn white dress.

On the morning of the sixth repetition of the day I suddenly wondered were the past-me were at? In books and movies there was always a past-me in which to avoid so not to mess with the universe and timelines and stuff like that. Maybe this was not me going back to the past every morning but something else? I was so tired of reliving this day and combining this with my epiphany of the missing past-me I decided to try changing a few things and see if that would get me out of this recurring nightmare.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing and owe everything.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I slumped down by the table for breakfast getting disapproving glances from Gran – poor posture was not seen upon with mild eyes. I straightened up and pushed my eggs and bacon round the plate.

' _Are you feeling alright hun?_ ' Grans eyes were suddenly worried and it made me decide what I wanted to change today.

' _No, actually not feeling to hot today…. I think I'm staying in to tonight_.' I thought a night in with Gran with no real danger of getting into trouble was just the thing I needed to do. Maybe this would stop me from keep re-emerging on the same day.

When Sam called about my paycheck I asked if he could hold on to it and I would get it tomorrow – snickering at bit to myself thinking how true it would be in any case.

I called Bill and left a message that I was not feeling well and was spending the evening with Gran and apologizing for canceling our trip to Fangtasia. I added that I probably would go to bed early just to make sure that he wouldn't think to come by and check up on me.

Curled up on the couch with a book from the library and a cup of coffee and Gran bustling around the house I started to relax for the first time in a week.

The day was relaxed with nice and cozy chats with Gran and a lot of iced tea and Grans best pecan pie. I went to bed early with a light heart and a smile on my face. If this wasn't it – if I still had to live the day again at least I had a break and a very nice time with Gran. I couldn't remember the last time I took time just to hang out with Gran and I wowed that I would be better at making the time for her.

It didn't work but no catastrophe occurred either - everything seemed the same when I woke up and tore of the calendar leaf exposing the word Déjà vu once more.

I needed a plan or a strategy and I needed to figure out what I was supposed to do to get out of this situation. This reminded me slightly of something I couldn't quit place in my mind. On my way into the kitchen I grabbed an apple telling Gran that I needed to lose weight so I would keep to my apple. She was surprised but didn't comment. I pondered over the familiarity of my situation. Maybe it was from a movie or a book? I asked Gran if this hypothetical scenario was somehow familiar to her. She thought about it for a moment a shook her head.

' _Sorry honey, don't ring a bell…._ ' She scrunched up her face and shook her head once more turning to the sink. I ate my apple and grabbed a notepad and pencil from the countertop and I contemplated what I knew and what I had learned the last week writing down as I decided on the important issues. I was interrupted in my musings by Gran.

' _Sookie darling, do you remember the movie with that nice Bill Murray…. Groundhog… something? I think that is what you are looking for_.' She looked pleased with herself and her words hit me hard. I got a bit woozy and I could feel my ears getting warm for some reason.

' _Hrm… Yeah, thank you Gran I think that's it._ ' I said maybe a little too enthusiastic but Gran didn't seem to notice and she went back to the dishes. We had seen the movie on television a couple years ago I remembered it vaguely - something about having to figure out your actions in regard to people in your life or relationships to people in your life. And I was sure it had to be people I had met that specific day.

I quickly dotted down all the people I could remember:

There was Gran here at home of course. At Merlotte's there was Sam, Lafayette, Rene, JB and Jason. Then there was Bill. I contemplated whether the people at Fangtasia would count but in the end I dotted them down as well; the vampire at the door, Long Shadow, Eric, Pam and the fangbangers – should I count them in? I decided 'no' and crossed them over again.

Okay I had roughly eleven people I had to figure out. This could take a lot of time a lot of days I could feel my shoulders slump down and my brows furrow. How the hell was I going to get this right and how had I ended up in this situation? I realized that I properly had to either get on someone's good side or distance myself from someone. Or maybe I had to figure something out in connection to the murder of Dawn and Maudette?

I looked over my list once more and decided to work on the Merlotte's crowd first as I had already spent more time with Gran. Everything had been fine and dandy between Gran and me the day before and I had a hunch that Gran was not the 'person' I had to changes tings with. I made the same excuse to Bill on his answering machine as the day before. After Sam called I went upstairs and put on a pair of nice snug jeans and a tight top- I was going to miss Lafayette's reaction to the white dress but not the reaction of the others. I packed up some leftovers from lunch – fried chicken and potato salad Jason's favorite version of fried chicken. I wanted to try to be the ultimate best sister to Jason.

I went inside Merlotte's with my packed food for Jason and was frankly a bit disappointed at the indifference in the face of the patrons and staff. I got the usual weak smile from Jason.

' _You lookin' good girl._ ' Called Lafayette but didn't follow up with the comment on the dress of course. I waved at him and smiled. I went over to JB, Jason and Rene. I gave Jason a big hug and handed over the food his eyes opened wide ogling the contents. I put my shields down – they'd been strengthened significantly the last week working the crowd in Fangtasia.

' _I brought you a little to take home_.' I said and left my hand lingering on his shoulder.

' _Thanks Sis, this is fantastic_.' Jason honestly looked surprised I hadn't brought him food since he first moved out and into our parent's house. I just smiled and opened up my mind towards his thoughts.

' ** _This is going to be a feast. Can't wait till I get home. No point in hanging out at this place for much longer._ '**

' ** _Sookie sure do look out for me._** '

' ** _I'm going early to Sheryl's house this evening._** ' There were pictures in his head that I frankly could live without. I quickly pulled my probes out and gave him another hug and smile. And after that making sure I didn't touch him anymore.

' _Now, Jason don't be a stranger. Gran and I love it when you drop by for lunch or dinner_.' There was a thick layer of adulation in my voice.

Jason mentioned for me to sit down with them. I was surprised but sat down smiling at both JB and Rene who looked pleased. JB asked if I wanted a drink I nodded and ordered an iced tea when Holly came over. I was sitting next to JB and his thoughts were as simple as his face was beautiful. JB had been my friend since school. The simplicity of his thoughts and the fact that there was always coherence between what he thought and what he said made it easy for me to be in his company.

' _Sookie, you look beautiful as always. I was wondering if you would go to the game next week with me._ ' And that was exactly what he was thinking. I patted him on the shoulder, smiled and said that it would be my pleasure and actually it would. But I would not be interested in anything more. We had kissed once and it had been the same problem with him as every other human male. The physical contact and the thoughts and graphic pictures of the situation were just too much. I still could not block out the thoughts of someone I was touching.

Jason patted JB on the back and clonked beer glasses with him, pleased that a normal human being was going to take me out. I smiled and tilted my head at Rene trying to read him. He was Arlene's on and of husband and one of Jason's best friends. I had never intentionally tried to read him and I had actually never got much from him, it was like his thoughts was restricted or somehow had duplicity to them. I couldn't figure it out. We talked about the upcoming local football game I now was attending with JB and when I finished my tea I got up to go on with my mission. On my way to Sam's office I past Rene and he gave me a half-hug and suddenly I got clear thoughts from him.

' ** _This is how a good sister should act. Not like that bitch sister Cindy and her fangbanging_.'** Then his thoughts went dark and snarly and impossible to read. To say I was startled was an understatement but fortunately I had a lot of practice keeping my face straight. I plastered my Crazy Sookie smile on.

' _Y-all have a nice evening now and let at girl get her paycheck._ ' I said over my shoulder walking towards Sam's office and the kitchen.

Passing the kitchen area I threw open the door and greeted Lafayette with a big genuine smile. The radio was playing old fifties music and he was in a great mood dancing around the grill.

' _So what are you up to these days Lala?_ '

' _You keep out of trouble now you hear._ ' I followed up as he threw down the spatula and grabbed my arms taking me for a quick spin. I giggled but I also got a good look inside his head. Lala was usual up to no good. He was excited about some sex-orgy he was hoping to get invited to. He swatted my behind and I yelped.

'Lala, you naughty boy!' I giggled some more and extracted myself from his vice grip.

' _Now girl you look so good, good enough to take on a little excursion with Lala. Attract a lot of bees with that honey._ ' He said and waggled his perfect sculpted brow and batted his fake eyelashes. Lafayette all ways knew how to make a girl feel good. I hugged him.

' _Don't be a stranger Lala. Drop by Gran and me for lunch soon._ ' I said knowing that this would not only make Lala extremely happy as he absolutely loved Gran and her cooking. He called her his big cosmic inspiration. But Gran would be very pleased as well. She had always embraced all kinds of people and Lala had a special place in her heart after I introduced them at Merlotte's at one time and he almost fainted being in the company of the great Adele Stackhouse.

Lala always made me laugh.

I left for Sam's office. Outside I could hear him mutter in irritation at the paperwork as he always did. I knocked and at the very annoyed 'come in' I opened the door waving my hands in peace.

' _Is it safe to come in? Is the paper monster dead or is it gaining size?'_ I asked walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder in support and of course to eavesdrop. Though it had never been easy reading Sam for some reason. His mind didn't look like any other I had encountered except maybe a couple of the people from Hot Shot that had been in the bar a couple of times. And an odd thing was that this was the first time I made that connection.

' _Hmpf, this paperwork is killing me._ ' Sam looked irritated but apologetic at the same time.

' ** _Two days till I can get the hell out of here and do a moon run. My paws are itching_** ' It was a clear flash accompanied by images of the forest and chasing a rabbit. It was rather confusing and I had a feeling a lot more was different about Sam than his weird mind.

' _Well Sam I have told you I don't mind doing it. Just say the word and I will come in and battle the paper monster._ ' His eyes lit up and his shoulders relaxed.

' _I think I will take you up on that offer. How about coming in a couple of hours before your shift tomorrow and we could look it over?_ '

' _I'll get Arlene to come in a bit earlier so you can go home earlier as well if you want?_ ' Sam was so pleased. I was surprised that he really hated the paperwork that much. I shook my head.

' _No Sam, no need to bother Arlene. I need the hours._ ' In Sam's mind I had this peculiar feeling of wagging my/his tail. This was getting to weird; I dragged my shields in place. My reading and shields really was getting exceptional stronger and a whole lot easier to control. I smirked at myself and Sam picked up on it but I'm sure he just thought I was happy for the opportunity to do the paperwork.

' _How about that check?_ ' I asked.

Sam handed the check over and I turned to walk out and go home to Gran before it got dark. I didn't want to run into Bill here. I was sure it would mess up all the positive work I had done this afternoon. And to be honest, I think Bill would take offence and who could blame him. I hadn't acted very well-mannered in this situation.

' _Bye Sam, see you tomorrow._ ' I managed before Sam stepped over and smelled me. He put his face close to my neck and inhaled. His brilliant blue eyes closed briefly, as if to evaluate my odor. He exhaled gently, his breath hot on my bare skin.

'Down boy!' Crossed my mind.

I hurried to the car and pulled off towards Hummingbird Road.

On the road I contemplated how I was going to remember all this information tomorrow if I needed it. I could probably not write it down. The note would be gone if I woke up to the same day again. I considered if I could write it down on my body and as I pulled down Hummingbird Road decided it was worth the try.

The plan for tomorrow was the opposite as today. I was going to antagonize people on my Merlotte's list and see if that did the trick.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it will make me wag my tail….. :)  
> Sooooo what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It didn't work, nothing changed. So I was not supposed to get on the very good side of the Merlotte's gang. Well at this point I was not surprised. Something in the back of my head told me that this was not about them. But I needed to try, besides I needed to get more information on Rene, he really spooked me with his violent thoughts about this Cindy girl or sister? And Sam? What was going on sniffing me and weird thoughts about being a dog or something in that ball-game?

I had scribbled down a few pointers in my palm the night before but there was no trace of it this morning. So much for having some means of recording or help me on my way.

I went down and ate an apple for breakfast telling Gran the same story as the day before.

Today I needed to piss people off. I realized that the code word or main ingredients had to be me dolled up and the presence of Bill Compton. So to set things in motion I called Bill and left a message for him to meet me at Merlotte's instead of at home.

I had at this point lost some of my reluctance and frankly good manners regarding eavesdropping. So I gingerly listened in on Grans morning thoughts for the first time since I had the joy of experiencing this day.

'… ** _Look at our beautiful granddaughter. Ah, Fintan I miss you terribly. Oh, Adele don't think! Hmmmmm, mmmmmmm hmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm._** '

Her signature hum in full swing both in her head and out loud made me think of all the times she usually hummed and there was enough in that small snippet of thought to occupy me for hours speculating. Who was Fintan? Was he the beautiful man I had seen before in an unguarded moment in Grans mind? I had often wondered about him but never commented as I had been eavesdropping. I remember Gran hummed a lot more when I was a child. We never talked of my telepathy but she knew of course. So this was no doubt her way of keeping me out.

Is Fintan my grandfather? What about Earl Stackhouse?

In this moment it dawned on me that my decision to rule out Gran in my detecting and exploration of this day had maybe been a mistake. I decided that more 'listening in' was mandatory from now on. But pissing of the Merlotte's gang was first on my agenda.

I looked out on the porch to see if Gran had discovered Jason's dirty laundry yet. She had not. It was still in the bag and not spinning away in the washer. I picked up the bag and hurried to my car and dropped it in the backseat. The plan to get on Jason's bad side sat in motion.

For antagonizing the rest I counted on the combination of the bad sister act and the arrival of Bill.

I was getting nervous. I didn't like pissing people of. Sam called and I agreed to get my check and told him I would be in at the end of the afternoon.

I dressed in the dreaded white dress with the pretty red flowers and realized that I kind of missed the way it made my body look, all curvy and suntanned.

Arriving at Merlotte's I pulled out the dirty laundry and hauled it inside the bar. Dropping it next to the door I sauntered towards Jason at the bar with a dash of swagger in my step.

I was met with three pair of eyes from the bar; Rene, JB and Jason were watching me wide eyed. Sam's back was to me.

' _You lookin' good, girl!_ ' called Lafayette enthusiastically, his head out of the hatch. ' _Where you get that dress?_ '

' _Oh, none of your business. Stop pestering me._ ' I said in an annoyed voice. Lafayette looked baffled and hurt. Later I was going in for the kill, even though it hurt my heart. I loved Lafayette and he had always been a good friend.

Sam turned to see what Lafayette was gawking at, and his eyes got wide.

' _God almighty,_ ' he breathed.

I walked over to Jason feeling very self-conscious.

' _Jason, this ends here._ ' I said and pointed towards the laundry bag.

' _Gran and I are done doing your dirty laundry. Grow up and do it yourself or get one of your skanks to do it._ '

And then I went in for my final stab.

' _And stop coming by stealing our food._ ' I could see Jason's head starting to implode and JB looked a bit apprehensive.

' _Of course hanging out with your halfwit friends are not helping you at all._ ' I added and mentioned towards JB. Evil Sookie was really on a roll. Being exposed to all the vile thoughts of people around me all my life really was inspirational in this situation.

' _What the fuck Sookie?_ ' Jason exclaimed in an angry voice.

I leaned back against the bar and put a patronizing hand on his shoulder to listen in on him.

' _Come on Jason don't you think Gran knows what you are up to with the vile things she finds in your laundry?_ '

It almost brought tears to my eyes saying things like that to Jason.

' ** _What the hell is up with Sookie? Why is she being so mean to me? Is that vampire making her think she better than the rest of us?_** '

' _Just because you're keeping company of that disgusting vampire doesn't make you better than the rest of us. Fangbangers are filth._ ' Jason was yelling the last part.

Well that shut me up for about a second. I was beginning to suspect I went just a smidgeon too far. I turned towards Rene.

' _So Rene, do you agree with my brother. Do you drop of your dirty laundry at your sisters, expecting her to take care of it?_ ' and then I added. ' _And how about that fangbanging comment, would you ever throw that in your sister's face in public no less?_ ' This little line of questions for Rene antagonized Jason even further. And I could see him starting to clench his fists. I stepped over to Rene and put a hand on his arm.

' _Ahem! I'm not getting in the middle of this Sookie._ ' Rene said with an apologetic smile and mentioned for Jason to calm down but his thoughts betrayed his true feelings.

' ** _Fucking patronizing fangbanging whore, like my sister thinking she's better than us. She needs to be taught a lesson._** ' These thoughts were followed by disturbing images of Dawn and Maudette. I was getting suspicious. Rene definitely had something to do with the murders of Dawn and Maudette. I decided to call the police and give them an anonymous tip. I didn't know if I had enough to go on but maybe this was what I was supposed to find out? It shook me but I could not stop now, I had to follow through.

' _Come on Cher, I think it is time for you to get your check._ ' Sam said trying to oil the waters. I sighed and shrug my shoulders.

' _I supposed it is._ ' I followed him into the back passing the kitchen. I stuck my head in and looked at Lafayette.

' _Don't talk to me in public it's embarrassing.'_ I said with as much anger I could muster feeling the tears prickling in the back of my eyes. My shields were all down to have a little peek at his thoughts and real reaction. I never saw him look more hurt and rattled. And Lafayette was rather use to people being mean and condescending to him.

' ** _What has happened to Sook, Someone must really have gotten to her? ... Fucking assholes._** ' He shot me a concerned look and I felt so bad.

' _You all right Sook?_ ' He asked.

' _Yeah, don't you concern yourself._ ' I said and left for Sam's office. I promised myself to never do that again. Lafayette didn't deserve that kind of treatment and his thoughts was thoughts of a true friend. I felt dirty.

Sam looked up from the papers on the desk. He had just signed my check.

' _Going somewhere special tonight?_ ' He asked almost unwillingly mentioning towards my dress.

' _Yeah, I have a date with Bill. He is picking me up here very soon._ ' I said trying to sound matter-of-fact.

' _You look great._ ' Sam said, and I saw him swallow. His eyes were hot.

' _Yeah, I needed to look hot for my visit to the vampire bar in Shreveport._ ' I said raising a brow challenging him on the matter.

' _Do you think that's wise? Vampires can be very dangerous._ ' He said and an image flickered through his odd brain. It was in dog perspective running away from an enraged vampire it looked like Liam, the vampire from Bill's old nest. The location looked awful lot like the cemetery between my house and Bill's.

' _Well at least they are out of the coffin so you have a chance to take your precautions. I wonder what else is lurking in the shadows._ ' I said a just a tiny bit sarcastic. I was getting pretty sure Sam was hiding something very important. I could tell he was getting angry but also worried.

' _Well Sookie here is your check and have a nice evening._ ' He said with a dismissal tone handing me the check, his brain was swirling with red colors. The subject closed. As I stepped towards the door Sam stepped close to me and as all the other days smelled me.

' _Hmmm._ ' I coughed.

' _Why do you keep smelling me?_ '

' _Smelling you?_ '

' ** _Shit, she noticed. Shit, can she read my mind? Fuck!_** '

' _Yeah, smelling me. It is kind of creepy and I would like you to stop doing that._ ' I said and went out of the door. Night had fallen and I anticipated Bill arriving at any minute.

I stepped outside Merlotte's and went to the payphone next to the parking lot. It was probably one of the last payphones in Louisiana but out here in backwater America there were not that many mobile phones yet. I figured I could get the phone call to the police done before Bill arrived.

I dialed the number and was put through to detective Andy Bellefleur.

'Who is this?'

' _For the murders of Dawn and Maudette you should look at Rene Leiner. I think he has done it before; killed his sister Cindy._ ' I said with a muffled voice and hung up. I straightened up and walked back inside getting the distinct feeling that everybody had hoped I had left for good this evening.

I got a sweet tea in the bar and took a big swig trying to focus on Bill's arrival.

Minutes later Bill strolled in and as his eyes locked on me his face went quite still. His nostrils flared. His fingers curved as if he were scooping something up with them.

I made a little turn.

' _Nice right?_ ' I said finding my inner bitch. Bill stared at me.

' _Yes,'_ he said finally. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rene, JB and Jason were standing facing Bill and me Sam's hand was under the bar where he kept his baseball bat. I really didn't want to look inside their heads but I had to.

' ** _She is a fucking fangbanging bitch. Maybe Gran can drill some sense into her stupid face._** ' Was my loving brother's thoughts.

' ** _Maybe I should pay that little ray of sunshine an unexpected nightly visit very soon….._** ' Seeped out of Rene's head disturbing snarl of thoughts. I really was right on the money with regards to Rene being the killer.

' ** _I wonder what momma is cocking for me tonight…._** _'_ JB's mind didn't linger long on unpleasant things or things he didn't understand.

I stepped closer to Bill and grabbed my purse.

' _Shall we go, then?_ '

' _Yes_ ' Bill said again.

'Goodbye gentlemen.' Bill said nodding towards Sam and my brother. I didn't look, I just turned around and left.

On the way to Shreveport I kept my mouth shut for a while needing to digest all the bad feelings and hostility towards me at Merlotte's and to figure out if I even had a purpose going to Fangtasia now that I knew Rene had to be the killer.

I thought about going through the night in the same way as all the other nights, but then again I felt so down and sad because of what I had to do at Merlotte's. I really needed a pick me up and some fun. So I opted for getting my fun.

_'I'm sorry I'm not dressed correctly_ ,' I said, looking at Bill with wide eyes.

' _Who said that?_ ' Bill asked his voice very gentle. I forgot that he could be quite nice in my irritation of being forced to repeat the evening.

' _You looked as if I had done something wrong_.' I said.

' _I'm just doubting my ability to get you in and out without having to kill someone who wants you._ ' He pushed the tape recorder and Kenny G flowed through the air.

I decided this was the time for some exploring and I wanted some more information on vampires.

' _So is there anyone in particular you are thinking presents trouble for us this evening?_ ' I asked raising my brow.

' _Well Sookie, just about every vampire in the bar, when you looking like that_ ' his face expressionless as always.

' _Looking like what?_ ' I got a little annoyed

' _Like vampire bait._ ' He said in a cold voice, but then he turned and smiled at me and I understood that he was looking forward to showing me off. I thought it a little presumptuous. I was not a possession of his. I wanted to know more of Eric and Pam

' _Who owns the bar, was it Fangtasia it was called?_ ' The old Sookie - I guess - would never ask that kind of questions as she didn't know the things I knew now. He looked surprised at my questions.

' _Fangtasia is the name and the owner is an old vampire._ ' Not offering a lot of detail but then again I got the distinct feeling that Bill was leaving a lot of information out of our conversations. I sighed and let go of my irritation of Bill not answering my questions properly. For someone who was always hoarding new things to keep from being bored, information and new experiences was my brains kind of fun and I guess my fun would begin at Fangtasia this evening.

Inside Fangtasia we went to the bar and I showed Long Shadow the pictures of Dawn, Maudette and Jason. He asked if Jason was my brother and to my 'yes' his 'What possibilities' made me laugh and I didn't ask who the women hung out with and that kept the mood between us on the light side and his face didn't close up as before.

' _I'm Long Shadow._ ' He said with glowing eyes.

' _Sookie Stackhouse._ ' I replied with a timid smile, I was not that fond of Long Shadow. He still freaked me out a bit.

' _That one, she wanted to die._ ' He continued and pointing to Dawn.

' _But you ought to talk to the sheriff about this and not a mere bartender._ ' He said with his fangs running down a little and serving me my gin and tonic. He looked pointedly at Bill, who at this point looked irritated, his fangs coming down as well. Bill hauled me off to a vacant booth. I waved goodbye at Long Shadow and he grinned. Already this evening was changing and I was getting interesting information.

' _What are you doing Sookie?_ ' Bill asked. His eyes glowing with anger.

' _Who is the Sheriff?_ ' I asked a bit loud not answering his question.

' _That would be him, the handsome vampire over there._ ' He said in a very low voice indicating towards Eric. Well that was interesting, so Eric was the vampire Sheriff, whatever that meant.

' _In that case shouldn't we be talking to him as Long Shadow suggested?_ ' I asked innocently. I was actually looking forward to speaking with Eric. Bill didn't look pleased but he nodded.

Eric had glanced my way a couple of times and I had felt it as if he had touched me ever so gently.

At our approach, Eric looked up with a scowl until he realized who the intruders were.

' _Bill_ ,' he said nodding. We stood in the apparently vampire appropriate distance and Bill nodded back so did I.

'Who's your friend?' asked Pam.

' _Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse_ ,' I said politely smiling a little. I really enjoyed what was coming next.

' _Aren't you sweet_ ,' Eric observed.

' _Not especially,_ ' I said.

Eric and Pam looked surprised as usual and then laughed. I really liked the sound of Eric laughing and I wanted to hear him laugh again.

' _Sookie, this is Pam and I'm Eric,_ ' Eric said and Bill and Pam exchanged nods. I nodded towards her as well.

Before Bill could squeeze my arm again I pulled it gently out of Bill's grasp and took a step to the side and inhaled preparing myself for my next move.

' _Excuse me for asking, but are you the vampire Sheriff?_ ' I locked my eyes on Eric. I could see Bill stiffen at my side.

Pam stared at me with amazement.

' _Yes as a matter of fact I am. Do you have business with the Sheriff of area five?_ ' Eric asked with a curious expression on his face. Bill stepped close to me and grabbed my arm again. I could tell that Eric looked at the action with some amusement, laughter in his eyes.

' _Well, I'm not sure but Long Shadow recommended I talk to you about this._ ' I said and pulled out the pictures of Dawn, Maudette and Jason. I was pissed at Jason so I was not going to spare him Pam's ogling this time around. She didn't even spare him a second glance.

' _I'd like to know if you have seen either of these people in this bar._ '

' _Not the man. Is he by any chance your brother?_ ' Eric asked and I nodded.

' _What possibilities._ ' Pam said. She was looking at my chest. I let out a little nervous laugh.

' _That's what he said,_ ' rolled of my tongue before I could stop myself indicating towards Long Shadow.

Eric laughed out loud this time and Pam snickered. They looked at the pictures once more. Bill's face was blank. Eric looked up.

' _I have been with this one, she liked pain.'_ He said and tapped Dawn's picture. Pam was once again surprised at Eric's willingness to answer me. She followed up with her knowledge of them being at Fangtasia and that she found Maudette a pathetic creature.

'Thank you very much, that's all of your time I need to take,' I said and backed away. But Bill still had a firm grip on my arm.

' _Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?_ ' Eric asked shooting a mischievous glance in my direction before returning to stare Bill into the ground.

' _She is mine,_ ' Bill said sounding firm squeezing my arm even harder than before. I winched and Eric picked up my discomfort.

' _Are you Bill Compton's Miss Stackhouse?_ ' He questioned with oddly flaring nostrils.

Bill squished my arm harder, leaving marks I'm sure, wanting me to say, I was his.

' _No I'm not Bill's I am my own woman._ ' I replied wondering what would happen next. I was a little concerned that I was going to get myself hurt or even killed. I had already antagonized one killer this day, so you could say, I was on a roll. Bill tried to pull me away but I'd had enough and yanked my arm out of his hand which revealed ugly marks on my upper arm. I started to rub it wishing it away.

' _Interesting._ ' Eric said and leaned towards me smiling.

' _Won't you join me for a drink?_ ' He said and mentioned towards what looked like a private booth. Grans upbringing chose this moment to rear its head.

' _Thank you for the offer but I'm her with Bill so it would be extremely bad mannered of me to accept that invitation unless it extends to Bill.'_ I answered smiling and feeling an astonishing pang of disappointment.

' _Of course it extends to Bill, as you put it._ ' Eric answered and rose to his feet. Oh, my God he was tall and gorgeous. I felt a rush of heat through my body.

We settled down in the booth and Eric ordered two True Blood and a gin and tonic for me.

' _So Miss Stackhouse, why are you asking questions about those people and their whereabouts? Are you some kind of detective?_ ' Eric said ignoring Bill completely.

' _No, not at all. The women were killed and they have fang marks on them. But my brother is also under suspicion since he slept with both of them. And I just wanted to help out._ ' I clarified thinking if Eric was some kind of vampire government justice enforcer it was probably a good idea to inform him of the goings on in Bon Temps, if that was under his area.

' _I don't know if this has anything to do with vampires._ ' I lied I was pretty sure the culprit was Rene.

' _Bill, why didn't you report any of this? And further more… I do not recall any visit from you taking up residence in my area?_ ' Eric asked in a menacing voice. Bill shrunk a bit.

' _I was compiling information Sheriff and reporting in this week. I have moved into my ancestral home and there is a lot of work to be done._ ' Bill answered reluctantly staring blank faced at Eric. So Bill was in the doghouse, so to speak. It seems he was not following protocol and Eric was fare from pleased with Bill.

I wondered why Bill had failed to do as he was supposed to and why he had not reported the murders to the Sheriff and instead taken me with him to ask questions. I was beginning to think Bill was hiding something.

' _Bill, I think we should get all the formal stuff out of the way, so we can enjoy the rest of the evening. Do you agree?_ ' Eric asked.

' _Yes of course Sheriff._ ' Bill answered stiff lipped. That was apparently a clue to Pam as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

' _Pam, take Mr. Compton here in for a proper registration and a detailed debriefing on the murders in Bon Temps. I will entertain Miss Stackhouse in the meantime._ ' I had to admire Eric's ability to maneuver around all obstacles including the good manners installed in me. I was actually relived to see Bill go all the tension went out of my body and of course Eric picked up on that and smiled a crooked smile.

' _So tell me Miss Stackhouse, how did you meet Bill Compton?_ '

' _Sookie, please!_ ' I said.

I told him of Bill's visit to Merlotte's and the incident with the Ratt's. His brows furrowed at that information, it seems it was yet another thing Bill had neglected to inform his Sheriff about. I was starting to see a pattern.

I decided not to keep my knowledge about the undercover cop to myself any longer and I hoped we didn't have to leave Fangtasia if the raid was nipped in the butt. I leaned towards Eric and whispered in his ear as low as possible.

' _There is a cop in here and he is waiting for something to happen so he can call for back up and get this place raided._ ' I jumped in surprise when the bouncer was in front of us in 2 seconds.

' _Which one is the cop?_ ' Eric whispered back nearly licking my ear sending chills down my spine.

' _Um oh, the one standing in front the girl with the red hair over by the bar._ ' As soon as I finished the word 'bar' the bouncer was by the cop's side looking intently on him, probably glamouring him.

' _Now, Sookie tell me something. How do I know you cannot be glamoured without even trying and why do I know that you are a telepath?_ ' I could see danger lurking in his eyes and I sank hard. Why the hell did he know?

' _Maybe you have a good intuition?_ ' I tried.

' _My bullshit-o-meter is going of Sookie. Tell me the truth._ '

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Sookie-day would you make her relive?


	4. Chapter 4

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

' _I have no idea why you know._ ' I said and started to wonder what was keeping Bill. It is funny how even irritating people can be missed, when the going gets tough. Eric grabbed my arm, he didn't hurt me not as Bill's grip on my arm earlier, but it was obvious that I was not getting away.

' _What are you?_ '

' _Just a barmaid._ '

' _We are leaving._ ' He said and picked me up unceremoniously and before I could protest, he vamp-speeded us out the back door. In the parking lot he shoved me into his Corvette and off we went. It was obviously the wrong answer.

' _What the hell, this is kidnapping. It's a federal offence, you know?_ ' I yelled. I was fuming, but I must admit also scared as hell. Was I going to get myself hurt? Eric didn't look at me, he just speeded down the road like a bat out of hell.

' _Get me back god damn it, Eric!_ ' I tried. No reaction.

' _Bill is going to come after you and save me._ ' Yeah I know it was a pathetic attempt. Eric actually snorted at that. The only reaction I got.

I think we were driving towards Monroe, but I was not sure I didn't know the road. It was a back road one of the ones people usually drove home to avoid the cops when they had been drinking.

' _Were are we going?_ ' Still, no answer.

My fear was subsiding and so was my anger. I figured if I managed to get through until dawn, I would most likely end up in my own bed and start the day over. So in that respect I had a secret weapon of sorts, a way out.

Almost without slowing down Eric turned into a side road. The back of the car skidded out, but we stayed on the road, thank God. I yelped in surprise and hung on my seatbelt for dear life. Eric glanced at me for a split second. I would not have noticed if I had not been a keen observer at Fangtasia so many times and gotten use to vampire mimics or rather the lack of.

We drove up the road a couple of miles through the woods we were going deeper and deeper into the swamp. The blood in my veins froze at the realization that he was taking me to what in movies only could be defined as a body dumping ground or whatever they call it in those circles, that being the murdering vampires or mafia circles.

' _Are you going to tie me up in a spooky cabin in the woods?_ ' I asked dryly, might as well get to the point. I was rewarded with another sideways glance but still no answer. But if I was not mistaken there was some sort of amusement in the look. I was beginning to wish, I could read his mind.

We parked at the end of the road and as the roar from the engine ringed out of my ears I was hit with a deafening silence. No people here for miles and miles, I was sure.

' _Get out_.' Eric stood beside me the car door opened. I looked at my shoes, not exactly the right footwear to go trotting trough a swamp. I got out of the car.

' _Just kill me now and save us the trouble, because I didn't exactly wear the right footwear for cross country hiking._ ' I said mentioning toward my high-heeled red shoes. Eric's eyes lingered for a moment on my face and then he scooped me up once more and vamp-speeded up a path I hadn't noticed.

We ended up in a clearing were a cabin was tucked into the side of a small hill. Eric unlocked the door and pulled me inside with him. He turned on the lights and I think it was for my sole benefit. He most definitely wanted me to see what was inside. The room looked like something from a medieval torture chamber. Now I was without doubt back to being scared. My earlier joke not so funny anymore. I could feel my eyes and cheeks getting wet.

I sobbed in silence as Eric locked the door and dragged me towards what looked like a normal chair except for the straps on the front legs and the handcuffs on the back of the chair. He pushed me into the chair my head and shoulders slumped forward I wanted to close my eyes but was too afraid to. Eric pulled out another chair in front of me and sat on it backwards facing me.

' _Now this is as you probably have guessed out in the middle of fucking nowhere. Nobody can hear us. And nobody can find us. Bill will not be able to track you as he is currently enjoying Pam's hospitality in our beautiful accommodations in the basement._ ' He had a finger under my chin lifting my head up, his crystal clear blue eyes boring into mine. I could feel the pressure of glamouring in my head, I looked away. No point in trying to fake being glamoured.

' _So I was right. No glamouring. And the telepathy. That's why you knew of the undercover cop?_ ' I nodded that was the easy questions.

' _We are going to get through this Sookie I promise you. We have the reminder of the night and if we still have unattended business we will just pick it right up tomorrow night. The accommodations are free of charge._ ' His eyes darted towards the corner of the room were a cage took up the most of the space. I sank hard.

' _There is something going on and I will find out. Humans that can't be glamoured usually don't survive meeting their first vampire._ '

' _So Sookie be a good girl and tell me... Why did Compton not kill you?_ '

' _Kill me? I don't know..._ ' I almost fainted. Was Bill supposed to have killed me? Cold sweat coted my body in seconds.

He moved closer putting his hands on my shoulders. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I was getting a heart-attack.

' _It seems you have a hard time understanding this situation, you have brought us into, Sookie._ ' Eric said and leaned even closer sniffing my throat.

' _I can tell you're telling the truth of not being Bill Compton's. But a lot of you are lies._ ' He sniffed again and nodded to himself.

' _Who do you two work for and what are your business in MY AREA?_ ' He thundered so loud my eardrum almost popped.

I flinched and picked up crying. Maybe I was not getting out of this alive after all. I had called the police on Rene and now I had cockily done something so entirely stupid. Hanging out with an ancient vampire for fun was both dangerous and stupid.

' _I...I..._ ' I shuddered trying to look him in the eyes but failing miserable as my sight was a blur from tears.

' _I don't work for no other than Sam Merlotte... I really am just a waitress in a bar & grill with a telepathic disability._' I finally managed to quip out between sobs.

Eric leaned back away from me and I felt a small relief. He flipped out a phone and made a call turning away from me and walked over by the door.

' _Do not move Sookie. Not an inch._ ' And with that he was out of the door. I leaned forward to hear as much as I could of the conversation. But it was muffled by the door. So I pushed of my shoes and tiptoed over to the door and put my ear to the wood.

'… _... Interesting... No keep him there until I get back._ ' I leaned closer touching the doorknob for balance and a sharp pain hit me in the side and I cried out falling back on the floor clutching my right side. It felt wet and a cold feeling started to creep up from my toes. The door had been booby-trapped.

I blacked out.

There was a sharp light in my face and I couldn't open my eyes.

The pain in my side was a dull throb.

' _Sookie swallow._ 'I heard a voice say. I couldn't identify the owner.

A thick sweet liquid hit my tongue and I reflexively swallowed. Warmth spread from my toes upward a long with a feeling of safety. Everything went black again.

I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. But I realized I was lying with my head in Eric's lap on the floor. He was staring strait a head like he was in some kind of trance or down time. I reached up with my hands and rubbed my eyes getting more focus. It got Eric's attention and he looked down at me.

' _You're back. Good then we can carry on._ ' He slowly lifted me off his lap and on to the chair. I looked down at my side it was completely healed. My dress was ruined and filled with crusted blood. It was nasty and smelled but at least I was alive.

' _When I tell you not to move. Do not move._ ' Eric said anger in his eyes. He was sitting across from me again on the other chair.

' _What happened? Why am I not dead?_ ' I asked. I was pretty sure that Eric had given me his blood to heal, but I had to be sure.

' _I healed you._ ' He said with a dismissive tone. I got the hint and didn't push the matter.

' _So Sookie it seems we have something in common._ '

' _Um…. what?_ ' I squeaked.

' _It seems we both have been played for fools._ ' He said and slowly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. The touch sent little electric chocks through my body and not entirely bad ones. I didn't dare move.

' _Bill Compton has admitted to being in Bon Temps for the sole reason of procuring you for the Queen of Louisiana. All means necessary._ ' He turned his hand and cupped my cheek.

' _I'm sorry Sookie you have been tricked into having an unprecedented amount of Compton's blood._ ' He caressed me cheek with his thumb and slightly shook his head as in disbelief. His soft touches did things to my lower stomach that I had only read about in others minds.

' _The Ratt's beating you was staged by Compton so you would need the blood to survive but of course not as much as was forced into you._ ' The cabin walls suddenly closing in on me and everything lost meaning. I shook my head.

' _No, no... no! That can't be true, why would anyone do such a thing?... I thought he liked me..._ ' Snot and tears was pouring out of my face. Eric rose and handed me a handkerchief. While I dried my face he stepped closer and pulled me up into his chest. I immediately felt better when his arms went around my shoulders in what only could be characterized as a hug. Was I already beginning to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome? I felt so safe.

' _But now my dear Sookie we arrive at the crucial point of our night._ ' Eric's voice turned to ice.

' _Do you take me for a fool?_ ' He slowly but forcedly pushed me down on the chair and walked behind me.

He put his large hands on my shoulders towering over me holding me down.

I froze.

My heart started to beat erratically. The nice-guy behavior must have been an act. A good cop vs really bad cop act.

He leaned down and sniffed me again. What was it with people sniffing me?

' _No, no... of course not..._ ' I squeaked self-preserve finally setting in.

' _Please don't hurt me... I will tell you anything you want_.'

' _It is not about telling anything, Sookie._ ' Eric's voice crept down to a low growl. His hands moved to clasp my throat not cutting of my air but certainly making sure I didn't move an inch. I was cold to the bone.

' _This is about you telling me everything and I do mean everything_.' He let go of my throat. My hands immediately went to my neck unconsciously checking for marks.

I nodded.

' _Are you a witch?_ '

' _No._ ' I shook my head. Did witches exist?

I was beginning to understand that not telling was without a doubt getting me seriously hurt. But maybe telling would save my butt. I had to take my chances.

' _I don't know what is going on. I have been here before on this day many times and met you and Pam several times. But I keep coming back to the same day._ ' I let out a relieved sob.

It felt nice telling someone and I realized I had been extremely lonely the past week. Eric's hand settled on my shoulders again squeezing gently wanting me to go on.

' _I tried to do the same every day for a while but that didn't make it stop._ '

I told him how the original day and evening at Fangtasia had played out. He didn't interrupt but I felt him stiffen at the details of how I let Bill manhandle and repress me at our first meeting.

I turned as much as I could to look at Eric, trying to asses if I was still thigh high in shit. His face was blank. Turning back I went on.

' _Now I try to change things to see if that can get me out of this blasted day. This is actually the first time I have been kidnapped and the first time I have been alone with you._ ' As soon as the last words left my mouth I feared they would be taken the wrong way. I had really tried to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice, but I was afraid I didn't succeed. Me and my big mouth, would get me in grave trouble, I was sure. To my surprise I heard a chuckle eliciting from Eric as he moved in front of me and once again settling down on the chair.

' _So changing tings is not going so well for you?_ ' He said dryly with a tiny bit of mischief in his eyes. I huffed at that understatement.

' _Well not every day has gone to hell….. as a matter of fact today is the first one._ ' I shrugged my shoulders and went on:

' _You are the only one that has somehow reacted or noticed that things are out of place._ ' As I said it, I started to wonder why.

' _Why do you think that is?_ ' Eric asked.

' _I was just wondering the same._ '

' _What are you?_ ' Eric asked again

' _I'm a human telepath as far as I know._ '

' _I would think that is up for debate …. But I will settle for that answer for now…. There is clearly magic involved in this mess._ ' With that Eric stood and paced the cabin in vamp-speed making me dizzy. I closed my eyes contemplating the facts and coming up with only one solution: Eric must have something to do with me coming back to the same day on a loop.

I opened my eyes. Eric stood in front of me making me jump in surprise.

' _I won't lie to you Sookie…. I should by all means kill you, but for some reason I was inclined to save you and let you live._ '

I lead out a breath of relief as the last words sunk in.

' _I feel a 'but' coming._ ' I said holding my breath.

' _You are very observant. There is indeed a 'but'._ ' Eric answered and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward.

' _Since you had my blood I was able to sense your emotions._ '

' _I have monitored your sincerity in explaining yourself._ '

' _And I have not detected any deception. I'm pleased with your cooperation_ ' He finished.

' _Would you be able to control me?_ ' I asked nervously.

' _Again an observant question; No…. And as your stated, your cannot take anything with you to this day when it comes tomorrow. So the blood will be gone._ '

I thought about it for a minute and decided that it would probably have as little consequence as Eric said. And if I didn't have to relive this day tomorrow at least I had survived.

' _And if today does not come tomorrow that will be another interesting turn of events, I'm sure we will have a lot to discuss._ ' Eric quirked a brow at me.

' _Are you letting me go?_ ' I asked hopefully.

' _Yes and no….. I'm taking you home but we are going to get to the bottom of this and you are going to report to me on a nightly basis._ '

' _And yes I'm aware of the flaw in my plan. If there is no tomorrow and only a today, how would I control your actions?_ ' At that he smiled and took my hands and locked eyes with me.

' _First of all, I'm almost certain I will know as I did know about you today. Second, you are a Southern Lady and you are going to give me your word that you will do as I say._ ' He was dead serious and there was an almost physical entity in my body or blood that made me feel compelled to promise and comply and all this physical contact and Eric's blood in my veins made it very hard for me to stay focused. He smelled fantastic.

' _Sookie are we going to work through this together?_ ' The brow quirked again a gesture I was beginning to associate heavily with the Viking vampire.

' _Yes and I give you my word that I will cooperate._ ' I sighed but with full intent of keeping my promise. Eric had apparently figured me out.

Fortunately the cabin had a bathroom and Eric disabled whatever booby-traps there was attached to the door and I freshened up a bit before Eric took me home.

The drive was spent in silence and I used the time to contemplate how I was going to approach Eric the day after without getting into trouble again if the day came back. The Corvette finally pulled up my driveway and as Eric stopped the car I decided I needed some kind of assurance for the next today.

' _Eric, how will I approach you tomorrow, without getting into trouble? Because I'm am sure as hell not repeating tonight's events_ ' I crossed my arms and looked sternly at Eric.

He leaned over the Corvettes gearshift and whispered the solution or password (if you will) in my ear with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sookie getting cleared of the blood before the day starts over and does it start over?


	5. Chapter 5

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

My eyes flew open and I was once again listening to Gran keeping busy in the kitchen. I let my eyes travel to the word-of-the-day-calendar and found nothing changed. And to be honest it was with great relief. All the bad things and my bad behavior towards people were erased.

Thank God!

I rolled out of bed trying to asses if I felt any different. I had almost died and had some of Eric's blood the night before, but nothing felt out of place or changed. I stretched my body and contemplated immortality for a moment. If I was going to repeat this day for eternity, would I die at some point or just live on and on? And what kind of life would that be without any kind of permanent change? I shuddered at the thought.

Vampires were kind of living for ever but they could be killed and I was not entirely certain that I could or at least stay dead. I passed the calendar and ripped of the leaf and revealing 'Déjà vu'. I decided that if I had to live through this day more than a years' time without anything changing I would seriously consider more drastic means of getting out of it. A life without change was unbearable.

But for now at least I had a plan.

I had to research Rene and get as valid information to the police as possible and I had to deliver Bill to the vampire authorities aka the Sheriff of Area five, Eric Northman and I had to managed not being tortured or killed by said Northman and find out if he knew about me today.

I had a lot on my plate and standing in the shower I planned it all out for the day; beginning with a trip to the library to investigate Rene. It was first on my agenda and the thought of it made me all excited. I really liked learning new things and figuring out new stuff. As the hot water poured down my body an ease spread down my shoulders and spine and for some reason I felt strong and content and absolutely famished. I couldn't remember waking up to this day feeling this hungry before. It made me feel alive and happy.

' _Morning Gran._ ' I chippered as I entered the kitchen. I made a little happy dance towards her and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled at my antics and pointed towards the table currently set with bacon and eggs for me.

' _It looks delicious Gran. Thank you for always taking such good care of me._ ' I smiled at her and plonked down at the table digging in. The breakfast was fantastic and I had a second helping and finished off with an apple. Gran was beaming no doubt because of my healthy appetite and started to sing an old 50's song as she cleared the table and did the dishes. I offered to help but she wouldn't have it.

' _You go and enjoy your day off and get ready for your date._ ' She said and patted my head.

" ** _So happy she finally got a date…. And with a vampire…. I think that's probably okay? At least it's another supernatural. As they say; one should stick to one's own kind and her kind is not here anymore…..beggars can't be choosers._ " **

Her thoughts made me pause for a moment and I had to get out of the kitchen so she wouldn't realize I was eavesdropping.

I remembered Jason's laundry on the porch and went outside to deal with it. With the clothes in the washer and Gran singing in the kitchen I smiled to myself despite of my resent discovery and leaned against the porch-swing.

Gran was hiding the fact that I was not all human. But I could not get angry at her for her omission. The world had just recently been populated with vampires and she, I was certain, was as surprised at their existence as the rest of us. She called me a supernatural; but which kind I wondered? Eric had said as much as well not believing that I was all human.

I sat on the swing and started to sway back and forth. I had figured by now that there had to be other beings out there. Vampires were not the only non-humans and I was willing to bet that Sam Merlotte, my boss, was one of the some-kind-of-other. I decided that a heart to heart with Sam today was on my agenda. Maybe he would enlighten me a bit on the supernatural-world if pressed hard enough?

I also contemplated pumping Bill for information. I had tried that on several occasions latest the night before and I had mostly learned that he was very tight lipped. To be honest with myself I didn't really trust any information coming from Bill. I guess all the lies I had discovered yesterday made me doubt data from that source even though I had a feeling that he might tell a little more and even be honest if the subject wasn't vampires.

It was time to get my day on the move so I went inside and told Gran about my plan to visit the library and asked if she needed something from town and just on time the phone rang. I picked it up and greeted Sam in high spirits, my exceptionally good mood still going strong.

' _Hi Sam, I'll be in this afternoon….Um, do you have time for a little chat? I need to talk to you about something private; a dog and a vampire to be exact._ ' I began trying to prepare him for my line of questions later.

' _Um…. What? A dog and a vampire? I don't know what you mean….?_ ' I could hear his voice turning slightly disbelieving.

' _Yeah sorry Sam, I know it sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke. A dog and a vampire walked into a bar…. but Sam I hope you can help me, so please?_ ' I let pleading overtake my voice. There was a significant silence in the other end of the line and I waited impatiently. Finally I heard him sigh as a sign of defeat.

' _Okay Sookie we need to have a chat. See you soon._ ' We ended the call and I felt a little bad for Sam, but I was determined to find out what made him different. I considered him a friend, so I was a bit miffed that he hadn't confided in me. He knew my deepest secret after all.

Gran was standing in the doorway watching me. Her brows furrowed. She had heard the conversation and was disapproving but to my relief she didn't comment she just looked at me pointedly and turned back going out to the washer.

I picked up a notebook and some nice non-described paper for my report to the police. I was counting on borrowing a typewriter or a computer at the library. I was sure as hell not giving the police anything with my handwriting on it. I went upstairs to put on a nice pair of fitted jeans and a tight blue top that complimented my eye color. The outfit paired with black killer-heels was more than okay for Fangtasia.

I yelled goodbye to Gran and left for the library planning on getting home in time for Bill to pick me up.

The woman behind the counter showed me how to work the computer and told me that a lot of newspaper article was now being published on the internet.

I tried to search for unsolved women's murders in the last two years as the vampires had to have come out of the coffin for Rene's murder of his sister or Cindy to make any sense.

I was extremely lucky _The Courier_ had a series of articles on the subject. A reporter named Stella Nova had written 13 articles the last two years on everything from the grieving relatives to the MO's of some of the murders. Apparently a lot of women in the state of Louisiana were shot in their own homes and another big group was strangled in various parks and nature areas. The last two articles were about hate crimes in general and vampire related ones in particular.

Some women were seemingly shot down outside known vampire establishments in the first few months after the Big Reveal and the killer or killers were never found. But that type of killing had stopped and I suspected that the culprit/culprits were identified and taken care of by the vampire authorities.

Then there was the murder of one Cindy Marshall; Strangled in her apartment, fang-marks on her neck and a brother named Drew Marshall suspected of the murder.

The article stated that similar murders in the parish's bordering up to Renard had taken place the last two years all in all 9 women not including Maudette and Dawn.

I searched for pictures of Drew Marshall but nothing came up. But something caught my attention. In the article it said that Drew Marshall had once been a local football hero and I decided to search the microfilms on the local paper of the Marshall sibling's home town trying to identify the man, hoping to find a picture of Rene Lenier.

I noted Stella Nova's contact information figuring I would at least send her my findings.

I searched the microfilms and sure enough there was a few articles about the local football team but the first one had no pictures and in the second the picture didn't contain Rene but as the text under the picture said Drew Marshall wasn't present that day. There was no luck with the first five article-pictures and I was losing my optimism.

My last chance was a piece about training for the fall season and Lady Fortune smiled bright and sunny at me. There was a large picture of Drew Marshall showing how to do sit-ups correctly. He was sweaty and smiling wide and the face looking right at me was Rene Lenier’s.

I felt sick. It is one thing to suspect and be almost certain, but this I thought was the ultimate proof and I could not pretend or ignore it. I had to act.

I wrote a brief account connecting the pieces together copied the pictures and printed it all out in two copies and left the library for the post office.

I sealed the evidence-sets in two different envelopes addressing one of them to Stella Nova at _The Courier_ and the other one to the police department. I posted the letter for _The Courier_ and put the other envelope in my purse. As I approached the Sheriff's office I saw Sheriff Dearborn's car in the parking lot with the window ajar. I almost patted my own shoulder not believing my luck. I pushed the letter through the opening and left. Turning the corner I found a payphone and called in my little deposit of evidence in the car.

It had only taken me two hours and I felt pretty good about myself. This was actually kind of fun. Investigating things and putting information together. I jumped in my car and drove towards Merlotte's in high spirits.

That was until I remembered that fucking Drew Marshall, the killer, was at Merlotte's. Nausea was rolling up through my body and I had to pull the car over and compose myself before I could stomach the thought of being in close proximity with the killer.

My head was leaning against the steering wheel and I tried to focus on the conversation I was going to have with Sam and decided that I could just rush through the bar and maybe leave through the employee entrance. I felt strength and self-reassurance take over and as the nausea subsided I pulled out on the road again and reached Marlotte's about an hour earlier than I had all the other days, well except for the day before of course.

Entering the bar I immediately registered that Jason was missing. He hadn't arrived yet.

Rene and JB were taking their seats in the bar so they probably just arrived and Sam came in from the back.

' _Hi, everybody….. Um, Sam could we get the check I'm on bit of a schedule today._ ' I started out.

Rene and JB mumbled a hallo I couldn't make myself look in their direction for more than a second and Sam looked at me with a fair bit of apprehension.

' _Sure thing Cher….. Come on back with me…_ ' Sam tussled through his hair and looked stressed out as he lead the way towards his office.

' _So you need to know something about a dog and a vampire…._?' Sam started out as he closed the door behind me and walked over to the desk. A nervous smile was playing across his features and his hair looked even more in disarray.

' _Sorry Sam but I eavesdropped on you one day… it wasn't on purpose I swear._ ' I answered awkwardly trying to keep it vague as the eavesdropping by all accounts but mine had taken place in just an hour or so from that point. This was getting more and more confusing for me almost getting back to thinking about time traveling and tangled up timelines again.

Sam made a 'go on' motion with his hands and I had to walk the plank.

' _Well I'm rather sure I saw thoughts from a dog's point of view and an enraged vampire chasing after it…. Um, and the vampire was one called Liam I have seen at Bill's house….. not that I am saying that you are a dog but … I really had the feeling that I wanted to bite the vampire and then go home and lick my….. um, you know …..…balls._ ' I trailed off my heart pumping violently in my chest cheeks blushing violently but I did manage to look at Sam without going into total panic. This was not at all a nice situation.

Sam slumped down in the office chair with a deep sigh and with an inward look on his face.

' _I'm not a dog….. I thought that you at least knew that about me?_ ' He finally said with a crooked smile. I tentatively smiled back at his attempted humor.

' _Even though what I'm about to do might give that impression._ ' He said and rose to his feet beginning to unbutton his shirt. In a few seconds he was sans shirt and combing nervously through his already messy hair. He started on the buttons in his pants. I could feel my blush deepening. Oh, what had I gotten myself into? I liked Sam but he was my friend not to mention my boss and I just didn't see him that way.

' _Um, sorry Sam err… what does this have to do with anything._ ' I mumbled trying to get my eyes to obey and look away while gesturing to Sam's increasingly naked body.

Suddenly there was a kind of slurry sound and Sam disappeared behind the desk. I was so surprised that I almost jumped forward to see where he went standing on the tip of my toes.

As I eased down on my heels a dog came running at me from the desk. It was a nice brown and white border collie. It stopped in front of me sat down and lifted a paw as if to say hallo.

' _Oh, you are a friendly dog, aren't you?_ ' I said and patted its head.

' _So where did Sam go?_ ' The dog barked at my question and ran back behind the desk. Oh, my God! I just realized, I patted Sam's head. There was a light scuffle behind the desk and Sam rose in his boxers pulling on his pants.

There was a quick knock on the door and Lafayette stalked inside eyes going wide as his gaze switched between Sam and me.

Oh, fuck!

' _Naughty! Do we have ourselves a love fest in the office today? …and can I join in?_ ' A broad grin fixated on his face.

' _No._ ' I murmured looking away from both of them contemplating fleeing the scene.

' _Sookie just pointed out my shirt was full of stains so I was just changing….. Did you want something Lafayette?_ ' Sam was obviously better at coming up with cover stories than I was. He actually pulled out a new shirt from one of the desk drawers and put it on while throwing the other one in the laundry basket for the waitress's aprons.

' _Just wanting my check before I get myself all greased up in the kitchen._ ' Lafayette said with a sly smile. He didn't buy it, I realized. Oh, hell what did he think?

' _Well then here you go._ ' Said Sam and quickly handed the check over to Lafayette. Grabbing the check he turn towards me a cranked a brow. I just shook my head and looked down.

' _Later, Gater girls and guys._ ' He said in a sing-song voice and left the office swaying his hips. I drew a breath of relief and turned back to Sam my blush had subsided and I looked at him expectantly.

' _So you actually turned into a dog… but…_ 'I still didn't get it.

' _I'm a Shifter. I can shift into any animal I have imprinted on….. But I usually prefer a dog, a border collie as I have found that people usually respond positively towards them._ ' Sam took a deep breath and went on.

' _I'm sorry Sookie, I should have trusted you and told you….. But it is an ingrained part of the supernatural communities….. to keep secrets…._ ' Sam stopped and looked at me searching for questions in my eyes.

I didn't have any. I was totally blank for a moment, but I soon gained my bearings and got back on my plan to ask questions that could help me find out what was out there and ultimately what I was.

' _Um, thank you for telling me… How do you find out that you are a….. err shifter…?_ 'I didn't really know how to formulate the question.

' _It shows itself around puberty and the full moon has a big influence…. We have a hard time not shifting at full moon…._ ' A small smile played on his lips for a moment before he went on.

' _So puberty is pretty lousy for us…. On top of the hormones and normal teen craziness we have the shifting and full-moon runs….._ '

' _So it's pretty much impossible not to notice that you are a shifter?_ ' I didn't believe, I said that.

So stupid!

Sam sent me an ' ** _you think'_** look and I was properly chastised, but I was now also certain that I was in no way a Shifter.

' _Sorry, stupid question….. I'm just trying to take this in…._ ' Sam had returned to sitting in the chair and he looked almost relieved and relaxed.

' _So there is a lot more out there than most people imagine, I guess?_ ' I asked and relaxed feeling the stress of the situation drizzling away.

'Yeah you could safely say that. The main ones being Shifters, Vampires and Weres…..' He said.

' _Were's_?'

' _Yeah, they are in a sense like Shifters, but they can only turn into one animal. The biggest group is the wolves…._ ' Sam sent me an expectant, but humor filled look.

' _Were-wolves are real….WOW!_ ' I exclaimed surprised and rather excited. Exactly the reaction Sam had expected. Sam smiled and nodded and chuckled a bit to himself.

' _Sorry Sam not that Shifters aren't impressive… They sound amazing._ ' I sheepishly added and smiled bright at him. I could feel my good mood from earlier in the day return with such a full force it almost felt alien. It hit me that the feeling was almost the feeling of being very happy drunk.

'That's all right Sookie' He laughed.

' _You are in an exceptionally good mood today was going on?... Do you have a date or something?_ ' He asked and I'm positive he meant it as a half joke. I never had dates.

' _Actually I do have at date tonight and must be on my way…. Thanks for this Sam I really appreciate it. You really are a good friend. Could I get the check?_ ' I tried to round up the conversation as I realized what time it was and that I had to go.

Sam bent over the desk and signed a check and handed it over.

' _So who's the lucky guy?_ ' irritation not entirely hidden in his eyes.

' _Um, Bill Compton if you must know._ ' I could feel my own irritation slipping through, not at Sam but at the fact that I was going on at 'date' with Bill Compton. He was certainly not the reason why I was I such a good mood.

Sam just nodded in a dismissive way and I left the office with a 'bye' and rushed through the employee entrance.

The meeting with Sam could have gone a lot worse and I was glad we had the talk and that I had asked him the questions I did. I was sorry it ended on a somewhat sour note.

As I drove up to the house Bill's black Cadillac was parked as usual and I began to feel a bit apprehensive at the thought of the drive with him to Fangtasia, but little bubbles swirled round in my stomach at the thought of our destination, or if I was to be honest who I was meeting later.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I entered the living room to find Bill sitting on the couch and Gran perched on one arm of the old overstuffed chair. Bill turned expectantly.

When he saw me, I was sure even this outfit was overdoing it in Bill's opinion, still thinking I looked like vampire bait. His face went quit still but his nostrils flared. His fingers curved as if he were scooping something up with them.

' _Is this all right?_ ' I asked, I felt the blood surge up into my cheeks in annoyance and anger. How dare that piece of lying bastard judge me?

' _Yes_ ' he said finally nostrils still flaring.

He got the same telling off from my Gran as all the other nights for his late response and boy did he deserve it tenfold.

We got into the car.

' _I'm sorry I'm not dressed correctly_.' I tried looking straight ahead of me.

' _Who said that?_ ' Bill asked. His voice very gentle.

' _You looked at me as though I'd done something wrong._ ' I snapped as per usual.

' _The clothes are fine….. But you….. but you smell different?... Wrong somehow._ ' He took a big sniff in my direction and his face twisted as if he smelled something rotten. Well screw you Bill Compton. The Joke is on you.

' _Oh, that's Vampire Obsession by Calvin Klein…. It is a gift from Tara.'_ I said lying through my teeth while asking myself if Bill could somehow smell that I'd had Eric's blood the day before. It should be erased as everything else, shouldn't it?

' _Don't you like it?_ ' I asked innocently.

Bill mumbled something that sounded like; ' _Humans and their disgusting ingenuity._ '

' _What's that? I didn't hear?_ ' I asked with a little smile in the corner of my mouth. I liked messing with Bill I discovered.

' _Well I'm not a fan, but it is okay._ ' He looked caught on the wrong foot.

Poor bastard.

We sat in silence for a while.

' _Bill, can I ask you something?_ ' I interrupted the silence thinking that I might as well get a little more out of this drive.

' _Mmmhm._ ' He answered. I took it as a yes.

' _Are there other beings out there than Vampires, Shifters, Weres and Teletubbies….. You know goblins, unicorns or angles?_ ' I asked trying to look totally innocent and not laugh at my inclusion of the Teletubbies. This great mood of mine was fueling my mischievous side, it seemed. I was pretty sure my knowledge of Shifters and Were's would come as a surprise to Bill and even rattle him a bit. And sure enough Bill tensed up and threw me a sideways glance. Well, too bad Mr. Compton, this Sookie Stackhouse is not as naïve as you thought even though I had to admit to myself that, that had certainly been the case the first time around. He made a very human gesture by sighing and then apparently decided to answer me.

' _I'm surprised you know of Shifters and Were's they are very secretive and did not take kindly to the Great Revelation. ….. But yes there are other creatures….goblins are real but no unicorns or angles as far as I know. Teletubbies, I have never even heard off. Have you encountered these creatures?_ ' He looked puzzled.

' _You never heard of the Teletubbies?...That I really don't understand….. They were discovered in I think the late 1990's. They look very cute and non-threatening but it is a disguise. They pry on young human minds turning them into mush. They force visual repeated actions on to both adults and children if they fall under their spell. The only cure is hard core abstinence from visual stimuli…._ ' I trailed of not sure if I could keep a straight face. I looked at Bill and for some reason he looked as if he had lucked out. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind at that point. I had to bite my cheek not to laugh.

' _Oh, of course the Teletubbies… Remind me Sookie where do these vicious creatures reside?_ ' He asked. I realized he thought he would be able to benefit in some way with this knowledge. Maybe procure a Teletubbie for the Queen. I almost snorted at the thought. What a stupid vampire. And how unlucky had I been for him to be the first one I met.

' _It has never been determined but in another realm of some sort….So goblins and what else?_ ' I finished nudging him to tell me of the creatures he knew about.

' _Well yes goblins, fairies, daemons and elves to name a few…. But actually there is too many for you to even begin to comprehend._ ' He finished in a condescending tone. Unfortunately we pulled up at Fangtasias parking lot at that moment. At least I got a little information and I had effectively fucked with Bill's mind. And even more important was that I had gotten a little even for being lied to and being the victim of Bill's plans to procure me for the Queen. That alone was making me smile.

We parked the usual place and got in line for the door.

Coming up to the bouncer Bill grabbed my arm protectively or rather possessively as usual and started a conversation about mainstreaming. The bouncer didn't card me this time she just sniffed in my direction and looked at me with a rather odd expression. Then she turned towards Bill again.

'… _too much mainstreaming I see….. I wouldn't be touching her if I was you… just a friendly advice._ ' She said but looked all but friendly at Bill as she ushered us inside. Bill looked pissed off.

' _That fucking perfume is going to get us into trouble._ ' He hissed at me as he dragged me towards the bar.

Long Shadow smiled his usual fangy grin when I ordered my gin and tonic. I smiled back.

' _How's it going, Bill?_ ' Long Shadow asked.

' _Long time no see. You got a new job working for the Sheriff I see_.' He added and confusion spread on Bill's face as Long Shadow nodded towards me and put our drinks on the bar before us.

' _Hm, this is my friend Sookie. She has some questions to ask._ ' Bill was still confused and so was I. Why did Long Shadow suddenly think Bill worked for Eric?

' _Anything for this beautiful woman._ ' Long Shadow smiled once again and I decided it was time I sprang into action.

' _Well no offence Mr. Long Shadow but I think I would rather meet with your Sheriff if you don't mind._ ' I said as polite as possible. I saw Bill blink in surprise and move closer to grab my arm, but a warning look from Long Shadow made him stop in his tracks.

' _No trouble at all Miss Sookie._ ' And in less than ten seconds Pam was standing in front of me. She looked me over and then sniffed me. A startled look spread on her face for a split second before she went back to her usual stone face.

' _Well fuck a zombie this is going to be interesting.'_ She exclaimed and a vicious little smile played on her mouth.

' _Come with me …..._ ' She said turning around and dismissing Bill at the same time.

' _Excuse me Ma'am, I need Bill Compton to come with us._ ' I said. I had to make sure he didn't skip the joint while I convinced Eric that we indeed knew each other and that I had agreed to work for him. I was not letting Bill get away with the things he had done to me and others.

Pam threw a look at Bill and he followed lining up beside me and grabbing my arm as we stood in front of Eric in the proper vampire distance. This grabbing arm was getting tiresome - didn't Bill listen?

The sight of Eric once again sent all the butterflies in my stomach into a tumults flight. I had to take deep breaths to calm down and of course all three vampires were well aware of my breathiness.

Eric sniffed the air and looked at me with what I could only interpret as caution.

' _So?_ ' Eric asked lifting a brow. Pam looked uncertain for a second.

' _This is Miss…_ ' She trailed off. Pam didn't know who I was of course. Bill's hand grabbed firmer on my arm he was going to speak but I didn't want him to.

' _Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse._ ' I said politely.

' _Aren't you sweet?_ ' Eric observed and I hoped he remembered me. I could feel my heart fall at the thought of needing to go through the whole thing with him once more.

' _Not especially._ ' I said hoping that the familiar banter would somehow jog his memory.

Eric stared at me in surprise for a moment. Then he laughed and Pam followed suit. And as much as I loved the sound of Eric laughing I felt sad. He didn't remember. He introduced himself and Pam and I nodded politely. Pam looked oddly satisfied as if she was going to enjoy what was coming next.

There was a pause in which Bill squeezed my arm trying to keep me quiet.

' _My friend Sookie would like to ask a couple of questions._ ' Bill said and I squirmed in his grip which of course didn't escape Eric's attention.

' _Miss Stackhouse's questions will have to wait I'm afraid._ ' Eric rose to his full height and towered over us all.

' _My office, now!_ ' He ordered his voice low and demanding. He started to walk towards the back of Fangtasia without looking back. Bill flinched and I was getting worried as we followed in silence. Pam drew up the rear end and made sure Bill and I didn't make a b-line for the door a smug look dominated her face.

I had never been in Eric's office before. It was spacious dominated by a very big desk that fitted Eric's frame perfectly. Behind the desk was a worn leather chair in which Eric sat down as he mentioned towards two simple but beautiful designer wooden chairs in front of the desk. Pam sat on the arm of the couch placed against the side wall. The office was nice and unassuming.

Eric didn't speak. He just stared for a long while at me then shifted his attention to Bill. Bill fluttered unconfutable in his chair. If vampires could sweat I'm sure a bucket load of the stuff would have been under his chair at that moment.

' _So William Compton let me get this cleared up. Why is it that a vampire of your age and experience have touched and left marks I may add on something that quit clearly belongs to the area Sheriff. Are you challenging me or are you downright stupid?_ ' Eric mentioned towards me and I looked at my arm and to my surprise there were finger marks. Deep red ugly indentations covered my skin I started to try and rub them away. And wait a minute…. me belonging to Eric?

' _With all due respect Sheriff, I must inform you that you have been misled. The smell is a perfume by Calvin Klein called Vampire Obsession ….disgusting thing in my opinion but what can you do…. Humans do disgusting things…. Sookie got it from a friend. But I can assure you she is Mine….and she will not wear it again I can guarantee you that._ ' Bill tried and looked insolent and proud of himself and throwing me dirty looks. I had a hard time not laughing at him for being so stupid. Oh, my little revenge was developing nicely. I just hoped Eric and Pam would get the joke or this could get ugly even for me.

' _You are a fool Compton and a poor excuse for a vampire if you cannot smell the difference between a perfume and blood. And to assume that I as your elder do not know of my own possessions makes me think that you are just plain stupid._ ' Eric almost looked like he felt sorry for Bill. Pam started to snigger. Eric shot her a questioning look.

' _Pamela?_ '

She stood from the couch and snorted.

' _You are of course correct Master_ _Calvin Klein has made no such thing…..I would most definitely know….. Who told you they did?_ ' She was shaking her head and smiling a disturbing sight on Pam. Her eyes kept darting towards me.

' _That would be me.… Well I had to say something…. Didn't I? And for the record I'm not his or anybody's….. Bill here is just a smidgeon gullible._ ' I said and looked steadily at Eric even though I felt everything but calm but I had to get the massage through that I was serious, I didn't belong to anybody. I was getting scared though. I could also feel anger boiling in the chair beside me. Bill was on the verge to explode but he didn't dare do anything in the presence of Eric and for that I was grateful. I really hoped I would not be alone with Bill from now on.

' _You have something to tell me._ ' Eric stated and locked eyes with me. I felt a surge in my abdominal and I forgot to breath. Maybe he did remember after all?

' _Yes, but I don't think it is for other ears than yours._ ' I whispered out of breath. I detected a small smirk on his lips as he turned to Pam.

' _Pam, take Mr. Compton to the basement and educate him on appropriate etiquette._ ' Pam made a curt nod and yanked Bill out of the door with a hiss. Bill's face was a thundercloud directed at me promising very unpleasant things.

As soon as the door slammed shut I felt a gush of wind and Eric was towering over me his face a hairsbreadth away from mine. As he stared into my eyes not even trying to glamour me I felt a tiny hope beginning to develop in my gut. He remembered something. His hand went to my bruised arm and stroked it slowly I couldn't stop myself from shuddering at the contact and it had nothing to do with the relative coldness of his hand.

' _Um, I need to…_ ' I started but Eric put a finger to my lips and shushed me in a deep almost not audible voice. I stopped immediately. His finger lingered on my lips and then he dragged it down my chin and over my throat slowly to the back of my neck his eyes trailing after it. Then he leaned into my pulse point at the base of my neck his nose touching my skin. He inhaled deeply. I was too rattled to move or even breathe at first. I wanted to flee but the urged to lean closer to his neck and inhale the unique smell of Eric was overpowering. I moved a fraction and inhaled with a satisfied sigh; to my own mortification. What the hell had gotten into me? Eric stiffened for a second and then I felt more than heard a low chuckle.

Eric was laughing at me.

' _Well, well, well, Miss Stackhouse… This is turning out to be a very interesting evening._ ' He said in a deep voice moving away from me. He sat on the desk in front of me and tilted his head curiosity dominating his eyes.

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves this was it. It was now or never. I would either make it or break it. Just to name a few clichés.

' _So you remember me?_ ' I sounded a lot more composed and confident than I felt.

' _Remember you? ….. No and I have near perfect memory._ '

I felt my heart sink and the cold sweat condense on my body. This was going to end badly. Eric didn't move he kept his eyes fixated on me and when I didn't say anything – what could I say? - He continued.

' _But I know you…. I know a lot about you …. And you had my blood… giving me even more information about your feelings..… would you care to enlighten me as to why that is….. And I must warn you… I do not take kindly to being deceived._ ' His left brow shot up and I was certain that I could feel an almost otherworldly power and confidence radiate from him. He was one intimidating, scary, tall and gorgeous male specimen and I was in trouble in more ways than one. All my instincts were in uproar. I wanted to flee and I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms all at once. I just hoped that the password or code he gave me the day before would help.

' _I have a p..password or code f…ff..for you._ ' I stuttered. At that he leaned closer and the brow went up again. And I continued on my road hopefully on the way to not being hurt or worse.

' _You told me to tell you that your birthday is February the 22…. errr… AD 975. You found out this evening playing with your phone's eternity calendar…. I'm in some kind of time warp reliving the same day over and over and you are the only one that seems to notice anything different._ ' I finished almost out of breath I had ranted through it all afraid Eric would stop me and not believe me. He looked surprised and picked up his phone and checked something on it. Presumable the eternity calendar but he didn't say just looked back up at me and mentioned for me to go on.

' _Oh, and you pressured me to working for you when I lived this day before this one… the blood is due to me being stupid and not following your orders. I was injured in your torture cabin in the woods and you made sure I didn't die. This also took place the day before this one…. That was yesterday for me._ ' I ran out of words and fell silent. I looked at Eric feeling pretty weary.

He got up from the desk and leaned over me.

' _What are all the shenanigans with Compton? Are you working with him?_ ' I didn't believe he used the word 'shenanigans' it was so un-Eric but it was pretty clear he was not amused.

' _Bill is an effing bastard…. Not a chance I would ever work with or for him. I'm delivering him to you. I have quit a list of things he has done you are non-too pleased with…. You found out yesterday….. err my yesterday…_ ' My head was spinning and starting to hurt of the sheer timeline confusion and I could still detect heavy doubt in Eric's eyes. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but the situation was not getting any better.

' _And you told me that if I had not convinced you by now I should tell you that I taste like the smell of sunshine and the meadow in wolfs bay and offer you this…_ ' I swallowed hard I didn't really want to do this and I was certainly not going to offer up what Eric had told me the day before. So I stood and held out my hand palm up offering him my index finger to have a taste. I blushed deeply.

Eric's brow shot up and he let his eyes roam over me before settling on my face again. A small smirk formed on his lips.

' _Liar…._ ' He said and my heart skipped a beat but I kept my eyes on him and my finger out for grabs.

' _But I will let this one go….. as long as I get a taste._ ' He carefully took my outstretch hand in both his and inhaled at my wrist then moved to my index finger. He looked up at me with a mischievous glint and sucked my finger into his mouth. I shrieked in a most unflattering way and tried to retract my hand but to no avail. His grip was firm and unrelenting but not hurting me. It was wet and cool and his tongue did little swirls around my finger. Between the swirls there was suction and scraping of blunt teeth.

I could see the laughter in his eyes while I tried to calm down but it was impossible as this was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced in my life; my heart was racing and my mind was clouding up. I started to squirm and I could feel the heat spread through my body. I had a hard time standing still on my feet the only steady part of me was my eyes - deadlocked with Eric's. I realized that I never should have gotten up from the chair. I was probably going to end up on the floor in a clumsy heap.

Suddenly Eric's eyes turned dark, the amused expression totally gone. My abdomen at once felt heavy and on fire and that's when I realized Eric had punctured the skin on my finger and was tasting me with strong pulls.

I was getting dizzy, not from blood loss I was pretty sure. I felt myself lose focus.

I was back sitting on the chair and Eric was crouching beside me holding a cool hand on my forehead. A smile spread on his face as I refocused. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

' _To think what would have happened if you offered up your neck as I told you to?_ ' He leered at me.

I laughed halfheartedly and took a few deep breaths before I trusted my voice not to tremble.

' _Well I didn't want to come off as a fangbanger… because I'm really not…and yes you are right you rather brazenly told me to offer my neck._ ' I looked at him trying to make a point. He chuckled and pulled me up from the chair and guided me towards the couch. Sitting down with me he leaned against the armrest of the couch angling his body towards me letting one leg rest bent up on the couch creating an intimate atmosphere.

' _Now we have reached a mutual understanding, why don't we get down to business?_ 'He started in an all businesslike tone.

There was a knock on the door and Long Shadow came in with a big glass of iced water for me and left again without saying a word.

I took a big sip and started to tell Eric about the murders of women associated with vampires and Bill's dealings trying to procure me for the Queen. I was done with that part of my debriefing, what else should I call it? Eric was looking at me seriously.

' _And you decided that I didn't need to see the report, because?_ ' He was not happy with his employee.

Shit! Of Course I should have made a copy for Eric.

' _Oh! I'm so sorry…. I was so focused on the police and…_ ' I trailed off.

Eric nodded at me in an 'I understand way' and grabbed his phone and called Pam, who I assume was in the basement with Bill. He didn't say much but I understood she was to get Bill to confirm my statements. I had a mental picture of the basement as something a lot like the torture cabin in the woods and I almost felt sorry for Bill until I remembered he'd had me beat up to near death.

As Eric ended the call and turned his attention back towards me I realized that I hadn't told about the undercover cop or properly explained about my telepathy. I figured I had a bit of time before something had to be done about the cop, so I opted for a different approach to this subject.

' _Eric what do you know about me?_ ' I asked.

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized me for a moment.

' _You cannot be glamoured. You are a telepath and last but not least you are not all human._ ' He said and then continued.

' _Today you have been in a very good mood. You are attracted to me maybe because of the blood but rather because…. who wouldn't?_ ' He smirked. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

' _Well aren't we full of ourselves?_ ' I asked rhetorically and maybe a tiny bit flirtatious and the smile spread fully on my lips.

' _And you are right about the glamour and telepathy…. Oh!... and on that note I have to warn you there is a undercover cop in the bar tonight. He is going to raid the bar._ ' Eric leaned closer urging me to go on. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the human minds in the bar to locate the cop. I had been honing my skills in the past couple of weeks but this was really easy and clear even for what I had experienced earlier today. I still didn't know what the cop looked like after all these days but I knew his mental imprint.

' _He is currently standing in the end of the bar looking at Long Shadow, drinking a Bud. Oh, and the guy next to him has a striking red hair… he thinks the redhead is attractive._ ' I was very proud of my own control and I discovered that a smug smirk was playing on my lips. I wiped it of immediately feeling rather guilty. My Gran hadn't raised a braggart. Looking down at my hands in shame I realized that I was holding on to Eric's hand. When had that happened? I let go and blushed and kept my eyes away from his face trying to calm my now erratic heartbeat.

Eric whipped out the phone once more and texted in hyper-speed. I had never seen anything like it before, it was fascinating. Not even a gum chewing thirteen year old girl could compete with that, he wasn't even looking at the screen. As he put the phone away again he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer so I was sitting flush against his leg.

' _So, Miss Stackhouse! What are you?_ ' He asked in a deep and inviting voice not letting go of my hand.

' _I'm not sure. But I'm not a Shifter or Were of that I'm certain. I'm supposedly one or other part of some sort of Supe…. I don't know…. I'm trying to find out myself…._ ' I told him.

Eric raised my hand to his nose and smelled my pulse point again, inhaling deeply.

' _Definitely not goblin or elf but there is a lot of options out there._ ' Eric said moistly to himself.

' _I'm hoping on unicorn myself._ ' I said sarcastically. Eric chuckled kissing my hand and placing it back between us but still holding on to it. All this touching and smelling was messing big time with my head making me a bit dizzy and warm in inappropriate places.

' _Unicorns are somewhat dense, so for your sake I really hope not._ ' Was his reply and I could see the amusement in his eyes. I laughed.

I felt a strange urge to kiss him.

As I leaned forward to near his lips the door flung open and Pam walked in. I pulled back instantly and felt a blush spreading on my cheeks. Eric looked annoyed at the interruption.

' _He is erratically babbling something about Teletubbies…. Isn't that some annoying children's program? I really don't understand him… he must be deranged._ ' Pam said, standing in front of the couch and studying her immaculate nails. I chuckled slightly and explained how I fooled Bill with the existence of Teletubbie's. Pam and Eric laughed loudly at that which in the case of Pam was extremely disturbing to watch. Eric's laugh made me feel warm all over.

Bill had under Pam's watchful eye confirmed all I had reported. Eric nodded slightly at Pam when she finished her account and told her to secure Bill in the basement for the next night. She left without another word. I was feeling tired and yawned.

' _We are not going to get further tonight and you are tired._ _I'm taking you home Sookie…_ ' Eric said and stood pulling me up from the couch.

Dropping me off in the back of the house Eric got out of his flashy red Corvette and let me out of my seat with a hand on my elbow like a proper gentleman.

' _Looking forward to a repeat tomorrow night._ ' He said with a smirk, his lips ghosting over my ear as he let me go on my way into the house.

So did I, so did I.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I sat myself down on the porch swing leaning backwards and resting my head on the back. Gran was busy in the kitchen tidying up after our breakfast. I was feeling rather down and gloomy about another Déjà-vu-day. I couldn't seem to find a way to do something about it.

I was running through all the things I had discovered and learned the past weeks in my mind. Some of it had broken my heart, some had terrified me and some of it had made me very happy but none of it had made it all stop and go away. It was really starting to get to me. Not even with the little light of Eric somehow knowing me from night to night helped much. I still had to explain to him what was going on and prove myself to him.

I was beginning to think the word 'Futile' would be more appropriate for this day.

What was I missing?

I stretched on the swing putting my feet into the bright light of the morning sun giving them instant warmth. I wiggled them and the warmth spread up my legs and the happy feeling from the day before slowly materialized. The feeling, nice as it was felt alien in a way I could not quite discern. I was feeling all depressed and down when I woke up to find nothing changed and now out of nowhere the feeling of wellbeing and happiness was taking over. It was weird to say the least.

Ah, well I had to get on with it. The show must go on and all that

I needed to talk to Gran about my heritage and to go to the library and write a new report for the police, the press and of course for Eric. All in all I had a full schedule for the day with a trip to Merlotte's and meeting Bill Compton and ultimately going to Fangtasia meeting up with Eric. The thought of Eric made my heart skip a beat and I felt heat spread form my cheeks down to my chest. That reaction was definitely something to ponder over when I had the time but for now I had to focus on Gran.

Talking to Gran today would take a lot of tact and consideration. I was brought up to respect my elders and I loved and admired my Gran. She had sacrificed so much to bring up Jason and me. Caring and providing for two growing children on a minimal pension had been hard and had given her a lot of worries.

So I was definitely treading careful but I needed to do this. After all my eavesdropping and her deliberate diversion techniques I needed for us to clear the air and I really needed to know my heritage. I had a feeling it was important for my survival and fair in the supernatural world. And I had no doubt that I was indeed now a part of that world.

I braced myself and went inside to the living room. Gran was looking through our pile of library books, no doubt looking for her next romantic adventure.

I sat on the recliner and mentioned for her to sit on the couch. As she sat I noticed a worried look spreading on her face.

' _Ahm, Gran can we talk?_ ' I almost coughed, I was nervous about the outcome of this conversation and I could feel my brows starting to knit together. That of course didn't go unnoticed by Gran, who leaned forward and patted my knee in her trademark reassuring way.

' _Of course, darling. You know you can always talk to me…_ ' She said with a calm and steady voice, even though I could feel her mind going 90 miles an hour.

Laying all the cards on the table I told her about my Déjà vu day and what had happened so far, keeping it in broad strokes. There were a few details I didn't feel comfortable telling her about like my near death in Eric's cabin, so I left it out. At first she was fascinated, but as my tale went on she looked increasingly distressed and she patted my knee a lot. I reassured her that I was relatively alright.

She was absolutely livid and chocked when I told her about Bill Compton's deceit. I don't think I have ever heard her with a venomous streak in her voice before, but thanks to Bill Compton I now had the pleasure. I'm not sure I ever met the woman now sitting opposite me ready to do unspeakable things to our next door neighbor. It was all I could do to keep her from marching over to the old Compton house and stake him herself.

' _Please Gran I need to deal with this myself and through the proper channels…. I need the area vampire Sheriff to take care of this and make sure this thing does not blow up in my face…_ ' I begged holding her in place on the couch by holding her hands.

Her look of fury subsided slowly as I kept my pleading look up. I needed something to get her attention diverted.

Telling her about the existence of shifters and Were's was as letting a six year old lose in a candy store. Her eyes lit up and she had a million questions. She quickly exhausted my knowledge of the two-natured and we sat in silence for a moment while I steeled myself. I had to address the thing about my heritage and that meant venturing into the thing I had dreaded most for this day.

' _So Gran, in all this something has come up and it seems I really need to know this… and I think you can help with that… I hope!_ ' I babbled nervously.

Gran just looked curiously at me, probably overwhelmed and full of all I had thrown at her so far this morning.

' _The thing is…_ ' I swallowed hard. ' _I don't know how to ask this…_ ' I trailed off. Gran sent me a 'go on' look and I took a deep breath.

' _I'm not all human, am I?_ ' There, it was out there, I finally asked.

Her face shifted from initially surprise to a soft and distant expression. She was silent for a long while and her face took on a dreamy countenance. I just waited holding my breath. When she spoke her voice was distant and soft.

' _No, darling. You and Jason are not all human._ ' Her eyes locked onto mine.

' _Your father was part fairy._ ' Her voice was down to a whisper and I felt my mouth drop open. It is one thing to suspect or even be fairly certain but to be actually presented with the fact that you are not human is quite a different thing.

And my father…. Not entirely human, somehow that was a bigger chock. And fairies….

I was a fucking fairy!

' _But dad?_ ' I frowned. ' _That means that either you or granddad Earl were or are not… but I'm sure you are all… and granddad never felt…_ 'I stated totally incoherent.

I watched as a light blush spread from Grans neck to her cheeks.

' _Well Sookie, your granddad Earl whom I loved dearly had the measles as an adult._ ' She looked at me and let out a sigh. ' _And as you know that means no kids._ ' She stopped and her blush deepened. She looked away. I suddenly understood.

' _Dad and Aunt Linda were adopted?_ ' I asked, trying to help her out. Not that I could see anything remotely embarrassing about adoption. But of course kept as a secret it would become that.

Her eyes flickered over me and she took a deep breath.

' _No, actually they were both very much mine, just not Earls._ ' That effetely shut me up. I stared at her dumbstruck for a moment before I regained my ability to speak.

' _Who, then?... What?_ ' My questions sounded harsh and insensitive in my own ears and I tried to soften them with a pat on her knee and an understanding smile. I didn't understand anything really. She took another deep breath.

I'm a fairy!

The thought bolted through my mind and was gone again.

' _I'm not entirely sure how to explain how I lived my life but on the other hand I do not regret one bit of it._ ' She said with conviction and then stopped for a moment as if contemplating how to go on. I tried to send her a reassuring look and waited.

' _You can never regret your children and you should never regret love._ ' She now watched me pointedly and I felt my head bob in agreement.

' _I loved Earl very much._ ' I could see her eyes moist over a bit as they always did when talking about my granddad. ' _Real love is not restricted. I loved Fintan just as much and the love for one did not diminish the love for the other._ ' She stood abruptly, looked at me and asked if I needed a drink. I nodded and she disappeared onto the kitchen.

After a few seconds she was back with two glasses of brandy to my surprise. Brandy in the morning? This was definitely going to get delicate. As we sipped our brandy she continued.

' _Earl and I had reconciled with the notion that we would never be parents. We lived a quiet life out here with only Jessie Compton as company… and you know he was a rather reclusive sort of person._ ' I nodded. Despite the fact I had lived next door to old Mr. Compton almost all my life I hadn't had more than a few conversations with the man.

' _One sunny afternoon while Earl was at work and I was hanging the washing in the garden I met Fintan. He just stood there among the sheets and smiled._ ' Her eyes lit up at the memory and a small smile crept on her face. I couldn't help but smile back and my happy feeling was back. This time it didn't feel alien.

' _He was absolutely beautiful… we talked all afternoon into the evening when Earl came home… and they hit it off instantly._ ' She leaned forward a bit and her eyes were shining. ' _The visits quickly became a weekly occurrence developing into an almost daily thing._ ' Gran patted the couch and I moved over and sat beside her. She grabbed my hand readying and steeling her for the next of the story.

' _Fintan told Earl about himself first… I think even weeks before he told me…. Being a fairy and all. We didn't care._ '

' _At the same time I was getting more and more conflicted. I had fallen in love with Fintan and I had a hard time accepting that I could be in such a situation … being in love with two people. My southern upbringing certainly didn't allow for thinking it and most certainly not acting on it._ ' She paused and took a big slurp of brandy. I sent her an encouraging smile.

I was so engrossed in the story I had almost forgot that I was part fairy.

' _Well as it turned out Earl was having an even harder time than me._ '

' _One afternoon Earl came home early from work. We sat in the kitchen when he broke down and told me that he loved me but that he loved Fintan too._ ' I could feel my heart beating erratically at the thought of how that must have been in the late 1940's for my grandparents. Not easy even thinking that kind of thoughts in backwater America today.

' _He was so confused and heartbroken and so was I._ ' She looked at me all teary-eyed at this point. I gave her a hug. She sipped the brandy and went on.

' _You have to remember our upbringing and the times. This was before the hippies and free love and all that…_ '

' _And for Earl to love another man…. Well we had hardly heard of such a thing._ '

She told me of the very hard and confusing afternoon with a bittersweet lilt to her voice. Fintan had shown up as usual that evening and my very brave Gran and granddad Earl had decided to talk to Fintan about it.

' _As it turned out Fintan loved us as well and told us that fairies didn't really discriminate in the dealings of love. We decided to give it a try. You know with polygamy…._ ' At that Gran blushed again.

I was flabbergasted.

My Gran!

' _And the result was your dad and Aunt Linda._ ' She sighed. It was obvious that a big weight was lifted from her shoulders by telling me this.

' _I promise you Sookie. There was so much love…. I lost Fintan and Earl far too early but the love lives in you and Jason._ ' She smiled and drew me in for another hug.

' _Oh, I'm so sorry that you lost them both. That must have been so hard and then dad and Aunt Linda…. I can't imagine…_ ' I whispered into her shoulder tears in my eyes. I wanted to cry for my Gran. She had lived through so much loss and was so caring and compassionate. She really was my hero.

' _Don't be sad my darling…. I'm an old woman it's only natural that I've had losses in my life_.' She pulled me out from the hug and looked me in the eyes. Looking into her gaze I promised myself that I would do anything in my power to prevent her experiencing any more loss in her life.

' _Now, Sookie you have a lot to do today and whatever I can do to help….?_ ' She said and patted my hand and got up from the couch. Just like that she changed the subject. She looked exhausted. I gave her another hug and asked if she could put something nice together for Jason. I think we both took a deep breath and in true Stackhouse style brushed the hardship off our shoulders ready to challenge the world head on. She nodded and patted of into the kitchen.

I pulled in at Merlotte's parking lot early. Writing up the report for the police, the press and Eric had only taken 30 minutes as I now knew were all the information was hiding.

I had opted for the white dress with the red flowers again this afternoon. I was aware that I had picked it solely to look nice for Eric. Again, this was something to ponder over when I got the time.

Bill was picking me up at home and I had instructed Gran to act as normal as possible. I wanted to be home when Bill arrived, I realized as I locked my car. I didn't want Gran to be alone with the lying bastard. And what if he had been glamouring her all these nights?

The very thought made my stomach turn.

I was pretty early at Merlotte's so Jason had not arrived yet, neither had René to my great relief.

I waved at JB in the bar. Holly was waitressing and Sam was in the office. Holly and Lafayette had the lunch shift.

I waved at Holly too and went into the back of the bar. I pushed open the swing door to the kitchen and enjoyed the sight of Lafayette dancing around the grill. I stood there for a moment unnoticed. I enjoyed spending time with Lafayette and as I had learned the last couple of weeks, he was a true friend.

When he noticed me his eyes brightened and he pranced towards me.

' _You lookin' good, girl!_ ' He exclaimed enthusiastically.

' _Where you get that dress?_ '

' _Oh, I've had this old thing forever._ ' I said mockingly, and as per usual he laughed.

' _I have an invitation from my Gran. She and I of course want you to come over for dinner… so what do you say?_ ' I said and looked at my friend with a raised brow, no doubt a gesture I picked up form Eric.

Lafayette started to fan himself in the most exaggerated way possible while fluttering his fake eyelashes.

' _You name the time… I'll be coming like a two dollar whore._ ' He exclaimed.

' _Don't let my Gran catch you talking trash like that_.' I swatted his shoulder and laughed.

' _Next Sunday?_ ' I giggled out and turned on my heels.

' _See you hooker!_ ' He saluted and I waved over my head as I left.

Knocking on the office door I had a brief replay of the events from the previous day in my head. It made me blush thinking of a half-naked Sam and Lafayette bursting in at the worst possible time.

'Come in.' Sam hollered from behind the door and I went in. Sam was once again battling the paperwork monster and I once again offered to help out. Sam was as usual very grateful. I tactically avoided telling Sam that I had a date.

' _Now, can't a girl just dress nice for her own benefit? Does it automatically need to involve a male specimen of the humane race?_ ' I asked tutting my mouth.

I got my check and gave him a little peck on the cheek ignoring him sniffing me like a dog.

Damn Shifters!

Coming back into the bar the first thing that caught my attention was Jason in the bar talking to JB and René. As Jason took me in his eyes opened wide but he didn't comment. So it turned out the bar comments on my appearance was initially prompt by Lafayette's. I went over to him and saw to that I kept my distance to René, he increasingly creeped me out.

' _Here you go… roast chicken and potato salad._ ' I announced placing a container in front of Jason. Gran had packed it all up for him while I got ready to go to the library.

' _Oh, Sookie this is so nice. Thank you!_ ' Jason looked almost ecstatic peering into the container. I smiled and tried to forget how he thought about me in another version of this day. I hugged him goodbye and waved at the others.

I had raced all the way down Hummingbird road and it had paid off. Bill had not arrived yet.

I decided to wait for him on the porch and Gran to my surprise agreed to it even though it was poor manners. Telling her about the possibility of glamouring might have done the trick. She didn't want to reveal anything to Bill.

I watched the headlights of Bill's black Cadillac coming down the driveway and it felt like an oncoming storm. I could feel the rage inside me. I realized that Bill had managed to be the first person I truly hated.

Nice going William Compton.

The car parked and Bill got out and I shook myself to get rid of all the negative feelings. I almost managed it. I got down from the porch holding my messenger bag close. It didn't match my outfit but it contained my report on Bill and René so I was not going without it.

' _Hallo Bill nice evening._ ' I said with just a little too much ice in my voice. Bill actually flinched a bit before the usual constipated mask took hold of his face.

' _Sorry to not invite you in but my Gran aren't feeling too great._ ' I lied. I was never going to invite him into my home again. He walked closer to me. I think he was going to kiss my hand or something in that direction. I stepped back. I felt my heart speed up in disgust. He picked up on the elevated heart rate but misunderstood completely. A small smirk emerged on his face and he let his eyes roam over my appearance.

I felt dirty.

He wasn't too pleased about my dress this time around either and I could see his nostrils get an extensive work-out. Oh, yes I almost forgot about the whole smelling-of-Eric-thing.

' _So is this all right?_ ' I asked mentioning towards my clothes. Tonight he was even longer with his reply than usual.

' _Yes._ ' He finally said and I got the distinct feeling that he lacked some of the confidence from the other nights. Maybe he had gotten something out of my grandmother before I arrived that had given him an advantage or maybe it was the combination of my new smell and the _candle in a coal mine_ look I was apparently sporting that threw him off.

I decided to ignore his obvious discomfort and only bring my new smell up if he himself mentioned it. I would go with the _Vampire Obsession_ story of course.

' _So Bill should we get going?_ ' I questioned hinting towards the car. He gave me a curt nod and as I was walking towards the dusty black car I got the distinct feeling we were being watched. I felt a tingle down my spine, but as I broadened out my mental fishing net Bill turned on Kenny G and that threw me completely off forgetting all about it for cursing the fact that I had to listen to that all the way to Fangtasia.

After a couple of minutes I realized it was somewhat of a blessing in disguise, I had built up quite a hatred for Kenny G, but I preferred that to a conversation with Bill.

Half way there Bill turned towards me and inspected me closely for the second time.

' _Sookhe… You seem different…your hair maybe._ ' He observed turning his gaze back to the road.

' _No, no nothing new I'm just really worried for Jason, that's all._ ' I lied.

We turned into the parking lot at Fangtasia and I stepped out of the car simultaneously with Bill not wanting him to play the whole gentleman act and hold the door for me.

I felt a swoosh of air and got the distinct feeling someone was standing behind me.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the whole Adele , Earl and Fintan love story?


	8. Chapter 8

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

' _Good evening Sookie. You look delicious this evening._ '

The deep voice behind me sent shivers down my spine and I felt happiness bubble up inside and my mouth turned into a broad smile.

Eric remembered me!

My relief was massive making my head feeling airy.

I didn't have to go through the whole thing again. I felt the pressure of the many days dissipate and my shoulders fall back into place. I glanced at Bill who looked absolutely stunned before I turned around and took in the sight of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five.

His long blond hair was gently swaying in the breeze and black jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket, black of course, constituted his usual attire. I had to swallow hard to get my voice to work.

' _Good evening Sheriff._ ' I managed trying to keep a professional tone. I looked down to temper my upcoming blush. Ogling people is not very professional or polite for that matter.

Eric stepped closer and lifted his large hand up to cup my chin turning my face up so I had to look him in the eyes. His thumb brushed over my lips. I really wanted to kiss it. Is that insane?

' _Tell me Sookie, do you have something for me this evening._ ' He purred leaning ever so close sniffing my neck as if reassuring himself. I heard Bill's feet shuffle in the background.

' _Yes!_ ' I gulped. ' _As a matter of fact I have both in written form and live… er….or rather undead form._ ' I quipped. Eric smiled at me as he straightened up and looked at Bill.

' _Bill Compton nice to see you again it's been a while and thank you of course for chauffeuring Sookie here tonight._ ' A sarcastic tone dominated Eric's voice and he raised his brow as if daring Bill to say anything. Bill was all tensed up slightly hunched over as in attack mode.

Eric tucked me into his side and put an arm around my shoulders. He leaned in to sniff me once more with deep breaths. What is it with supes and their sniffing people? I didn't protest as I was just so happy that Eric remembered me. All the sniffing tickled my ear and I started to giggle.

That proved too much for Bill.

' _Sookie is MINE , Sheriff….. LET. HER. GO!_ ' He roared at us. He was ready to explode. Eric not even flinched and my reflex was to cling to Eric.

' _I hardly think so Billy boy. I think my masters blood begs the differ._ ' A snarky voice sounded behind Bill and Pam came into focus, out from the darkness into the parking lot lights. Pam looked at me with curiosity but there was no recognition in her eyes.

Bill swirled around ready to fight Pam. She moved forward in vamp-speed and handcuffed him in silver. Bill didn't even have the time to react. I guessed she was older than him. I'd figured that age played a significant role in vampire dealings. Bill's wrists started to sizzle and burn. I looked up at Eric. His eyes were fixated on Bill.

' _We will conduct the rest of our business in my office._ ' Eric said in an icy tone with a curt nod towards Bill. His hand patted my shoulder in a reassuring way and I couldn't help but smile up at him. This evening was turning out a lot better than calculated.

Pam manhandled a hissing Bill through the back entrance of Fangtasia as Eric and I was bringing up the rear.

Standing in the office I handed over my report to Eric and tried to plump down in the chair in front of his desk but Eric's hand shot out and hold me in place taking the chair and moved the chair plus me over beside his desk chair and then he let me sit down. I felt rather manhandled and it was such a high-handed action I could feel anger beginning to boil inside me. I cleared my throat.

' _Just for you information. If you need me to move tell me and I'll use my feet. I'm very capable of relocating myself._ ' I said in a clipped tone not bothering with the professional pretense anymore. I saw an amused look form on Pam's face and as I side glanced at Eric I saw the corners of his lips turn up.

' _Of course you are… and very capable I might add at many things. I do apologies for my manhandling ways it's been a long time since I did business with such a delectable creature as yourself…. I got a bit carried away. None the less I find it appropriate that my consultant sit next to me in these kinds of business dealings._ ' There was humor in his tone as he finished but somehow I felt that a lot of it was sincere. And who in their right mind could stay mad after an apology like that and add to it the big blue sad eyes he was currently sporting, well I for one was not that hard a woman.

' _Apology accepted._ ' I said gracefully. Well as gracefully as possible with three pair of vampire eyes scrutinizing me and one of which was seething with anger no doubt planning to do bad things to me and not in a good way.

Pam had pushed Bill into the other chair in front of the desk and was currently standing behind him keeping him in place.

Eric gave me a full on smile and started to flip through my report. The report to Eric included what I and of course Eric had found out about Bill and his dealings in Bon Temps.

Eric pulled out a notepad and wrote a few things down before leaning back in his chair. He stretched his arms and lo and behold his left arm landed on the back of my chair. I almost chuckled, it was so cheesy.

' _Now answer me this, Bill. What are you doing in the lovely town of Bon Temps?_ '

' _Mainstreaming Sheriff. I have moved into my ancestral home after my last living decedent died .So I'm just getting acquainted with my neighbors and trying to live in peace._ 'Bill said with anger burning through.

' _ENOUGH!_ ' Eric roared standing up to his full impressive height. The whole room was rattling and I felt the sound shockwave hit my body and stilling my heart for a moment.

I let out a gasp and tried to shake away the slight ringing in my ears. Eric sure as hell knew how to stop bullshitting assholes. Bill was momentarily stunned, his eyes wide. Even Pam looked a little surprised for a split second.

' _I have lost my patience with this one Pam take him to the basement and confirm these points._ ' Eric's calm voice almost sounded as a whisper against the former booming sound. He peeled off the top sheet on the notepad and handed it over to Pam's outstretched hand. Bill began to babble incoherently eyes darting round the room looking rather frightened but as his eyes hit me they turned hard.

' _Fucking human! I fucking hate humans. This one in particular, is disgusting._ ' He babbled with and insane hatred directed at me while Pam dragged him out of the office.

As the door closed behind them I drew a breath of relief. If I never saw that particular vampire again in my life it would be too soon.

Eric sat down and backed his chair back a little while pulling and turning my chair around so we were facing each other my knees tugged in between Eric's strong thighs.

' _Now that was one… two more to go. And then we can have some fun._ ' Eric said looking intently into my face. I didn't really catch on to what he was talking about. Oh, yes I could guess the first one being getting Bill out of the way. I'm sure my face showed my confusion because Eric's lips formed a wry smile and he leaned forward crowding my personal space further.

' _Bill out of the way… now René needs to be dealt with, my brave Sookie._ ' He clarified leaning forward brushing my lips with his. I should have been mortified or insulted by his forwardness and pulled away but I only felt a weird kind of calm spread in my mind and the touch made me crave more.

There was a knock at the door and a small Indian looking female vampire strolled in. Ignoring me she locked eyes with Eric and then bowed her head.

' _At your disposal, Master!_ ' She said with a clear voice. I bowed my head as well and didn't stare at her even though she was fascinating. Small, beautiful, energetic and vicious, I'm sure. I peeked out the corner of my eye, though.

Eric wrote something down on his notepad and tore off the page. Handing it over to her his eyes made a quick detour to me before he spoke.

' _This human….'_ He indicated towards the note. '…. _needs to go and confess his crimes to the human authorities tonight. Thank you for volunteering your great gift._ '

' _My pleasure, Sheriff._ ' She said bowing out of the office.

As the door slammed behind her Eric let out a small chuckle and turned towards me.

' _She liked you._ ' There was a bit of disbelieve in his voice.

' _I would have to take your word for it._ ' I replied. Nothing in the vampiress' demeanor or actions attested to that interpretation in my opinion, on the contrary.

' _She didn't stare or snarl at you. That's the closest, I think a human ever gotten to an approval from Thalia.'_ Eric was still chuckling slightly.

' _You are certainly something special…. In more ways than you could imagine._ ' He said in a purr. He was almost leaning over me drinking me in with his eyes. I didn't feel all too comfortable in that situation all of a sudden. Let's face it I really didn't know him and half the time he looked as if he wanted to eat me, literally.

' _Don't worry I won't bite, unless you want me to of course._ ' He said with a leer but obviously noticing my discomfort, he also sat up an away from me.

' _So, Thalia is going to glamour Rene into turning himself in?_ ' I ask just to get on with our evening and to be honest shift focus.

' _Yes, she is very talented in that field…. knows how to make humans spill their innermost depraved thoughts and desires._ ' He informed and got up from his chair. Leaving me feeling oddly bereft.

' _Now Sookie, we should get a little more comfortable and move to the couch…. Our next topic is of a more private nature and I think it would be….. What do humans call it? Nicer?_ '

We got comfortable on the couch sitting close but not touching. It made me feel a little more at ease but I was sensing that Eric had something profound to tell me and it was making me nervous.

' _So spill it._ ' I said the apprehension shining through. Eric looked puzzled at me and I clarified. ' _Please tell me._ '

' _Very well no need to prolong this any further._ ' Eric grabbed my hands lying in my lap. His eyes were on me with a sincere and open expression.

' _This has been so interesting in many ways….Our little blood exchange has kept me from dying for the day…..And even kept the bleeds away.'_ He started out and when I didn't respond with anything other than a, I'm sure, surprised look he went on.

' _So Sookie it seems we are related…. Well sort of!_ ' The smirk was back with a vengeance on his handsome face. And I almost forgot to breathe. What the hell did he mean by that? Was I some kind of vampire or was I related to his human form, we both had blond hair and blue eyes after all. It wasn't that fare a stretch.

' _What do you mean? Related?_ ' My voice came out strange.

' _I strongly suspect you are of fae descendant as am I._ '

' _Fae as in fairy?...Are you telling me I'm a fairy?…well I actually knew that.'_ I babbled. Then it hit me. Eric was a fairy too. Was it possible to be both vampire and fairy? Well I apparently was a fairy and a human so... and my telepathy was that a fae thing? Eric didn't answer me at first, apparently letting me process.

' _Yes they exist and yes, you most likely am one and I most definitely are part fairy._ ' He mumbled something in the end, I didn't hear but the word 'disgusting' was pretty clear.

Was he disgusted by me or our supposed relation? I pulled my hands out of his grip and put them at my hips.

' _What?... your disgusted with me or our relation?_ ' I bid out. ' _Excuse me Mister High and Mighty for being here. Not that I'm not use to people looking down at me but you should talk, you're a fucking living dead…_ ' I ranted on getting madder by the minute. What an asshole!

Eric started laughing and it just kept rolling of him.

' _Feisty!_ ' He finally chuckled as he came down from his laughing fit in what to me felt like very long minutes. I was not amused. I let out a snort.

' _I wasn't disgusted with you but my trophy hunting bastard of a Maker who turned me because I was part fae._ ' He revealed letting out an unnecessary sigh.

' _Well let's not dwell on that. It's ancient history, literally._ ' His left brow went up with humor at the last statement but I sensed deflection. That Maker-thing was a deep wound best not dabbled with at the moment.

' _The main point here is that since we both are fae we connected in a fare more profound way than a simple vampire blood connection at the blood exchange in the cabin… it made me conscious during the day and able to see the day being unchanged and at the same time changing._ ' Eric was back to holding my hands and staring into my eyes.

' _I had a very good time feeling you all day long…. I'm sure you felt me inside you too._ ' The bastard winked at me and licked his lips. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck onto my cheeks. So that's why I felt so strangely content and happy. Among other things!

Ermh!

I didn't really want to go deeper into that. I caught myself licking my lips as well and stopped immediately.

' _Okay, I get it. Strong connection and so on but does this help us in any way with the whole repeating day problem?_ ' I didn't let go of his hands but I was determined to get this conversation back on a non-innuendo track.

' _This whole Déjà vu ting …. You are causing it._ '

I swear there was a little bit of mirth in his voice. I was stunned for a moment. Then I got mad.

' _What the hell do you mean?... I'm causing it? I didn't do anything and has only tried my best to avoid another day of this shit._ ' I was yelling now but Eric didn't back away from me like any normal person would have under these circumstances.

Ah, well he was a vampire and what do I know what's normal behavior for them, when people are yelling at them. I tried to jerk my hands away from him again but he wouldn't let them go. I was seething and looking in all other directions than at Eric.

' _Let. Me. Go._ ' I yelled finally trying to struggle away from Eric's attempt to pull me into his arms. I didn't succeed. I found myself entwined in a shushing vampire my back to his chest and after a moment I gave up and calm down. I was a bit embarrassed at my own behavior. Why was every emotion so heightened and of the scale all of a sudden? Normally I would characterize myself as rather level headed and sensible and this déjà vu experience had been a testament to that. So what was wrong?

' _Why are my emotions so off scale tonight? It doesn't really feel like my own feelings._ ' I wondered out loud. Eric went rigid for a moment at my words. Then he relaxed and started to stroke my arms.

' _Bill's cover has been blown this evening so it is probably him trying to influence you through the blood he got into you, but my blood is stronger so you are not experiencing the full effect.'_ He kept up with the soothing strokes to my arms and I felt calm spread inside me.

' _There, my blood is now counteracting Compton's. I hope that gives you more control over your emotions. We need for you to concentrate._ ' He then turned me around so I was once again facing him with my hands in his.

' _What you are doing is an old fae trick of sorts. The fae has the ability to make alternative realities. They can even create new realms if they all work together. They can sense if reality is being manipulated. And I being part fae have the ability to sense it as well. Though being a vampire also muddles the picture._ ' Eric stopped his explanation for a second scrutinizing my face. I gave a curt nod indicating I was following so far.

' _All supernatural beings and humans occupied the earth for centuries. Saying it was in perfect harmony would be a far stretch but it was relatively peaceful and well balanced…. Then the humans developed agriculture and started to increase in number and the supes got pressed in their habitats and wars started to erupt._ ' Eric took an unnecessary breath. I squeezed his hands urging him on.

' _To make a long story short. The fae decided that this realm was getting to dangerous for them and they combined their efforts and pushed reality so hard they created a brand new realm. And then they left leaving us poor bastard-breeds hanging._ ' He sounded slightly bitter at last bit.

' _Wow! Oh my God! How exiting….. Uhm! And you got left behind? That's so not okay. Bastards!_ ' I exclaimed in a long babble. The history buff in me excited beyond belief but the caring compassionate person Gran had brought me up to be was outraged.

Eric's mouth twisted into an almost smile before he answered.

' _Yes left behind with my half-breed father and quarter-breed mother in our nice and relative safe human village, so not that bad for me if it wasn't for the vampires left behind with no real enemies to hold them down, that is._ ' It was strange to hear him talk that way about vampires and the fae, but I guess he was conflicted in his loyalties.

' _Now Sookie I think we are getting slightly off track here._ ' I nodded at his words. Indeed we were. So I repeated my question albite in a rather more polite manner.

' _So how do you know that it is me pushing reality?_ '

' _It's simple…. Even though I have no prof as of yet…Only you know what happened the other days. I only know from the moment we formed the blood bond. There is something we can try to confirm my suspicion. You would have to concentrate and you will get tired but it is not dangerous and it is not very hard._ ' He closed with the most selling argument.

' _And it would most likely make your subconscious stop pushing for more realities._ '

I thought it over for a moment and the decision was not that hard. Of course I was going to do it. Then suddenly a thought struck me. And I blurted it out.

' _Realities! Does this mean that I have created a number of Sookie's, Eric's and Gran's living the realities I moved past?_ ' That was really a daunting thought. Poor Sookie and Merlotte's gang in the 'Piss off people' reality.

' _Yes_ '

A simple one word answer that made the blood drain from my face and nausea starting to tear through my abdomen and throat.

' _And I'm afraid you will have to witness at least one of your lifespans play out in those realities to confirm my suspicion and stop this from reoccurring._ ' He looked almost concerned and let go of my hands to tuck back a hair strand behind my ear and caress my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my cheek into his hand feeling safe and the nausea residing.

' _Okay let's do it…. What do I have to do?_ ' My voice was low but firm.

' _Take my hands and close your eyes and concentrate on the first time of this day. Then you should be able to see what happened to the other Sookie after you left, if you push forward with your mind._ ' He offered up his hands and closed his eyes. I took his large cool hands in mine and let my eyelids slid close.

I search in my memory for the first time this day happened and found images in my head like an old fashion home footage or home video in fast forward. I saw That Sookie stomp into the house after the drive home with Bill from Fangtasia. I saw Gran getting killed and That Sookie getting betrayed by Bill, falling in love with Eric, getting hurt in the faewar and ultimately letting Eric slip through her fingers do to the scamming of his bastard Maker and end up married to Sam having kids but not being very happy. Eric seemed to pay a very hefty price in that reality for loving That Sookie.

I heard a loud sob and I opened my eyes. I realized that tears were running down my face. I looked at Eric who was still sitting in front of me with his eyes closed as in a trance. I let go of his hand with my left and caressed his cheek as more tears trickled down my face. He had been so amazing in that reality sacrificing himself for That Sookie's safety. I was almost embarrassed at That Sookie's behavior and choices. Eric slowly opened his eyes and looked concerned at my snot and tear covered face.

Where he got the tissues from almost without moving I don't know. But I was able to clean my cheeks and nose to a not so disgusting state before I looked up at him again.

' _You Maker are a psychopathic bastard. We should find him a kill him as soon as possible._ ' I stated.

Eric blinked in surprise and started to laugh.

' _Well I think we can establish that it is you who are causing this then._ ' He grabbed my hands again and looked intently into my eyes.

' _Remember Sookie this reality does not or does most likely not progress and end the way the other one did. But I hear your warning against my Maker and I can assure you I will take action as soon as possible and all your knowledge will be a focus point in that._ '

I took a shaky breath. I knew I had to see more realities to be convinced that things could indeed change and I thought that maybe there would be important knowledge to use for this reality. You could argue it was cheat sheet to my life but after what I had endured I felt rather entitled.

' _I need to see more realities….. Can we do it again?_ ' Eric nodded his answer and closed his eyes once more. His hands in mine felt reassuring and it gave me the courage to proceed.

In the days were I didn't change anything the realties resembled the first one very closely with only minor changes probably do to little things I had involuntarily done differently.

The reality were I stayed home with Gran didn't change much except Rene didn't kill Gran. She died three months later instigated by Bill to get into That Sookie's pants.

Then came the reality were I was nice to everybody. That ended with That Sookie in the Queens court as a blood slave for fifteen years before she killed herself. Bill tormenting her almost on a daily basis. All her family caged in the Queens basement and eventually drained of all their blood. Her friends had a variation of fucked up destinies. Sam being outed before the second great reveal of the two-natured was killed by Arlene and her FotS boyfriend. And That Sookie never saw Eric again in this reality.

In the 'piss people off' reality Rene killed That Sookie on her way home from work a week later.

I opened my eyes again and felt shell shocked. Even though none of the realities ended or progressed the same way none of them was even near a happy ending. I felt like crying again.

Eric's eyes fluttered open. Letting go of my hands he leaned forward a cupped my neck and cheek before his lips gently brushed over mine. When I didn't protest he pressed his cool lips firmly against mine and began to kiss me slowly by nibbling at my lips and moving his mouth sensually over mine. The coolness of his lips stopped registering in my mind as I felt my own heat warming up his incredible mouth and when he sucked my lower lip in between his blunt teeth and bit gently at it a moan escaped me. Eric took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and his tongue was soon caressing mine in a gratifying slow pace. He had dragged me onto his lap and I felt all my anxiety seeping out of me.

The End

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**


	9. Epilog

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Sipping my G&T and observing the vermin at Fangtasia I had an eye on Thalia as well, though it was out of the corner of my eye as not to reveal my scrutiny to her. She was sitting in the booth on the opposite side of mine – I was sitting in Eric's private booth. Thalia was sipping a true blood with obvious distaste looking over at me from time to time, only looking when she thought I wasn't looking. I had come to believe Eric when he said that the small fierce vampire liked me. She snarled and growled at every other human she came in contact with. The human waiting staff and bartenders kept a safe distance from her and only the vampire bartender ever served her.

I saw Pam talking to an extremely tall woman in business attire at the door. She was at least six feet tall had very long blonde hair. I had never seen anyone with hair that long, it actually reached below her butt hitting the middle of her thigh. She was strikingly beautiful and had the attention of almost every creature in Fangtasia. Pam was nodding towards me and sent me a little smile I couldn't decipher.

The woman started towards me and I could feel myself getting a bit apprehensive. She was rather intimidating and I was fairly certain that she was not human but I couldn't determine which kind of supernatural before she was standing in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia and the DJ tense up before Pam presumably made it clear that I was in no danger as a consequence I felt myself relax.

The woman sat down opposite me in the booth smiled and presented herself.

' _Miss Stackhouse, my name is Stella Nova and I would like to thank you for the information you sent to me and thank you for being a friend of the supernatural cause._ ' Her green eyes were assessing me, I guess trying to figure me out. Her brain was a bussing whirlwind that I couldn't read but very much unlike any other Supe I had meet.

' _Oh, the reporter._ ' I smiled back. ' _Nice to meet you and you're very welcome._ ' I didn't feel all that much as a do-gooder, though. I had been almost entirely selfish in my endeavor to get Rene caught.

' _I didn't set out to support any supernatural cause but I felt it wrong that vampires should get the blame for something a human did in the name of hate. I just don't feel comfortable with discrimination of any sort._ ' I explained and that was actually true.

She leaned forward and mentioned for me to do the same.

' _The dae will remember you're standing Miss Stackhouse and will count you as an advocate for equality among all beings._ ' She nodded her goodbye and left. I followed her advance towards the door a little confused of her abrupt departure. As she went out the front entrance it dawned on me that she had not spoken out loud once in all our conversation and neither had I. It freaked me out for a moment and I stared at the door to Eric's office willing him to come out.

After a while were nothing happened I shifted my focus towards the DJ, a young looking vampire from Pittsburgh recently relocated to Area five. He looked like the perfect angle only thing missing was the wings. He was turned at a young age at maybe sixteen or seventeen. His nickname was Sunshine, his smile was as broad and dazzling as his eyes was deep blue and his hair was shining blond. Eric had warned me that Sunshine was one of the deadliest creatures around almost as old as Eric and his looks had fooled many a human, dae and vampire in the times. They had not lived to tell the story. Sunshine felt my scrutiny and looked up at me with a bright smile and a flirty wink that actually sent a flutter through my stomach. He was no doubt one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I knew it was a smokescreen, though. Sunshine was not interested in me or in any other women or man. He was a rarity in many ways but the thing that really set him apart from other vampires and what had brought him to Area five was that he was bonded with another vampire and that that particular bond had existed since Sunshine was turned by his bonded the King of Pennsylvania.

Sunshine was here to collect a favor from Eric. The favor was simple really. Let Sunshine stay and blend in while he waited for the King to call him home again. I didn't know why he had to stay away from Pittsburgh for a period, but I was sure it was something political.

Suddenly I felt the air move beside me. Looking up, I to my surprise found Thalia sitting in the seat on the other side of my table.

I dared a questioning look at her.

' _I made him cry and scream forever inside his head. It will be a blessing for him if they decide to electrocute him._ ' She said with her characteristic snarly voice and then she left me just a quick as she arrived. It took me a moment before I realized that she was talking about Rene and what she had done to him. I had followed the case and he was at the moment waiting for his sentence.

After she left the waitress came over with a new G&T for me and told me that it was from Sunshine. I looked back at him and he lifted his eyebrow at me. I saluted him and made a _thank you_ nod. Despite Eric's warnings I found myself liking the Pittsburgh vampire. I knew it could be dangerous but I figured that it would be extremely unwise for him to do anything to Eric's bonded telepath. Eric was older than him and it was on Eric's home turf.

I regarded the door to Eric's office once more and wondered when he was done with Area business for the evening I really needed to talk to him. As I turned back to observe the dancefloor I almost had a heart attack. Sunshine was sitting right next to me. I squeaked and almost fell out of my seat. I had to conclude that he was very stealthy even for a vampire. He made an apologetic face and moved a little closer.

' _Don't be afraid little kin-fae…. I'm just here to introduce myself properly and tell you why I'm actually here. I will not hurt you._ '

Even though the words were reassuring the situation didn't make me feel all that calm. But I did pick up on the 'kin' reference and it peeked my curiosity. Praying I didn't end up like the cat (kill by curiosity) I ventured for a question.

' _Kin-fae?_ '

' _Yes, we are relatives. I'm your great-grandfather's uncle or if you prefer your great- great-grandfathers brother. The only full fea ever turned._ ' He smiled rather cheekily at that. And I could not help smiling back.

' _Does Eric know?_ ' I prompted him.

' _That I'm the only full fae ever turned? Yes I'm sure. He is relatively old so I'm sure he heard at some point. That I'm your great-great-grandfather's brother? I sincerely doubt it._ ' He snickered whit a little laugh.

' _I felt a strong fae pushing reality and came to investigate and to my surprise found family. Fintan had you very cleverly hidden away from everybody. He always was a sneaky one, that Fintan._ ' His eyes were lit with glee. Something in what he said caught my attention besides the being family part.

' _I'm a strong fae?_ ' The question just blurted out of me. His smile got impossible wide and he nodded. I was almost blinded by that smile and it left no doubt in my mind why his nickname was Sunshine.

I was nursing my G&T playing with the condensation dew on the glass with my index finger as I contemplated his answer.

' _So what do you suppose, I can do, besides pushing reality?_ ' I was curious to know this but I was actually bursting with questions and they came out rather randomly.

' _For one thing the gift of premonition it is often connected with a strong ability to push reality._ ' Eying me he continued. ' _I felt you push reality many times and that makes me conclude that you were not consciously or unconsciously satisfied with how the future in those realities played out._ '

' _Oh, I saw them afterwards. And no I would not be satisfied with the futures in those realities. They were pretty heartbreaking._ ' I admitted taking a deep breath. Sunshine took my now dew cooled hand into his and smiled a sad smile at me.

' _I'm afraid that your trouble is far from over. Choosing to bond with a vampire will always bring trouble and even more so for the fae. I will try to help you in the future and in all maters supernatural or human. I will be able to do a lot but in regard to the fae I'm afraid that my hands are tied._ ' He looked dejected and the sunshine smile was gone. I could sense the hurt behind the last part of the statement and felt compelled to ask.

' _Are you in some kind of trouble with the fae or our family? If you don't mind me asking?_ ' I was very careful not to sound disrespectful in my question.

' _I don't mind you asking._ ' He said with a strained smile. ' _I made a deal with my kin after I was turned. You see something rather unexpected happened… They and I discovered that I kept all my fae-abilities including day-walking…. And for them promising not to try to kill me for that for an eternity and not revealing it to the vampire world, I paid with never interfering in fae business or set foot in the fae-realm again._ ' At the last admission he looked almost depressed.

Then he chuckled.

' _That's actually the real reason why the King started to call me Sunshine. He knows of course. You cannot hide anything from your bonded._ '

I couldn't help chuckling myself especially at the sight of the smile in his eyes when mentioning the King. And I understood that I could tell my bonded namely Eric but no one else. I intended to keep that promise.

He squeezed my hand and let it go. I leaned towards him and whispered.

' _I'm so glad I met you and your secret is safe with me._ ' Then I looked around the room at all the vampires and I suddenly worried that our conversation was overheard. As if reading my mind he reassured me.

' _Don't worry Sookie, our conversation was shielded by fae-magic and I know you and Eric will not betray me. You are not the only one with the gift of premonition._ ' He grabbed my hand again and kissed it as he got up and bowed before me to resume his duties as DJ.

I looked at the closed door to Eric's office which still didn't budge. My mobile phones clock said 10 PM and I thought I'd better call Gran before she went to bed.

' _Hi, Gran. Yes I'm at Fangtasia. No, I'm not coming home tonight. Mmmmhhm, yes at Eric's. Okay I love you to…. Sleep well._ ' I hung up and finally the office door swung open and Eric came over.

' _Ready to leave for the evening, Lover?_ ' Eric asked me as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and enjoyed my little mindwarp?


End file.
